Gambit
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: Gambit wasn't used to the idea of friendship, love, and care. he didn't know if it was fate or bad luck, but as he battles the Sentinels and Sinister he runs into a group. who call themselves the X-Men. his life doesn't run with theirs, can he trust them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men! Someone richer and far more successful does.

A/N: This is my X-Men fic

Chpt-1 Gambit

SPLASH!

The water rippled as a pair of booted feet flew over the ground. Rain roared down as the chase went on, the Sentinels had to be the most annoying things on the planet and there was only so much he could do. Gritting his teeth he pushed himself forward he risked a glance back to see three flying on his tail; he had to find a hiding place and fast! He booked it down an ally way gripping his slim black metal rod tightly in his left hand, why now? He was just fine with New York taking the heat, but when it came too his home that was a whole other chapter in his messed up life. His sharp eye saw a perfect spot; diving behind a trash bin he crouched down low glad to finally catch his breath. He winced as he looked down at his right leg it had a gash in it just waiting for an infection to set in. A crack of thunder followed by several bolts of lightning rained from the sky. Now, he had been in New Orleans and had seen every type of weather system you could get. This one was a bit weird it appears with all it's fury than dissipates and returns to the same ol' rain storm, he was soaked through, his long hair made him look more like wet dog if one just glanced at him. He knew darn well that his rust color leather coat was not water proof his hands were shaking both from the cold and the adrenaline leaving his body.

"Mutant DNA detected! Mutant DNA detected!"

The mutant closed his eyes not amused with this repetitive game of cat and mouse. He was prepared to bolt when he realized they weren't coming after him he saw a flash of yellow to his left. He looked behind him then headed in the direction of where that blur came from, once he was out in the street he swiftly made sure he wasn't in sight of the monstrous machines. Another flash of lightning lit the sky followed by unusual blast of wind and wasn't just a usual wind storm it was powerful enough to send building debris and trash cans flying his way. He ducked just in time as a cinder block smashed in a lamp post behind him, his eyes widened at the seen in front of him. Half a dozen mutants all dressed in the same yellow and blue suits were in a full fledged fight with two of the sentinels. He continued to watch as a dark blue mutant flashed from the street up to the sentinels head letting out around of kicks before flashing back down. Another a woman with red hair looked at a pile of pavement and lifted effortlessly in the air with out any physical movement what so ever.

"Kitty, run for it!"

The mutant watched as a girl maybe in her mid teens ran away from a wave of blast heading in her direction then was startled as she went straight through a wall of one building than appearing on the other side. This was anything but normal and just when it couldn't get anymore weird a man let out a roar as metal claws emerged from his hands and sliced an arm off the closest sentinel. A bolt of lightning struck the second one enough he thought to short circuit it, a woman with white hair dove down landing effortlessly on the street. The man with the claws looked up to see another young woman with brown hair with a streak of white on her bangs come jumping from the roof. Letting out a roaring red beam from her eyes she sent the first sentinel to crumple to the ground. The mutant couldn't believe it he was falling apart at the seams and these mutants were fighting like they do this all the time.

"Mutant DNA Detected! Mutant DNA detected!"

The mutant with the white stripe was distracted to notice another sentinel coming her way and it didn't go unnoticed by the man with the claws.

"Rogue!"

The mutant came out from his hiding place rushing past the young woman to jump in the air swinging his rod he brought it down hard on the sentinel's shoulder. As he did, a wave of red energy burst from the rod causing the machine cave under the attack and everything else around him. The mutant was satisfied but it wasn't long lasting as he was snatched up by another one and was sent flying into a building and crashing painfully hard to the ground below. Now he was mad he got up gripping his rod with all the strength he had he glared at his enemy his eyes flashing into a fuchsia color.

"I have had it up to here with you all."

He used what was left of the surroundings to aid his acrobatic attack. Flipping off on wall to land on another pushing himself to a fire escape and from there he swung his staff, as he landed on the ground below he slammed the rod into the ground sending shock wave after shock wave through the ground and up the buildings and into the machines causing each one to implode violently. The other mutants sought some means of shelter from the attack and when it ended what was left their battle field was turned into another piece of the ruin puzzle.

Panting, he winced, for a split second he thought that wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't keep running and he couldn't hide forever. So why not give helping hand at the same time you want to kill every metal contraption that walks this city. He froze as he felt eyes on him rising up slowly he realized that these mutants could be just as worse as the sentinels, taking a deep breath he once again wielded his staff spinning it around he faced the group in front of him glaring at them.

"Wait!" the young woman said as she stepped forward.

The mutant eyed her but kept close attention to the group beside her.

"We mean you no harm."

"That tune has been sung more than once to me, honey. I'm not buying it."

"Listen, if we wanted to hurt you we would have done it already."

The mutant straightened slightly but he would not let his guard down. "Are you Sinister's men? If you are you do not want to mess with me."

"Sinister? No, we're friends we help mutants, just like you." Kitty spoke up.

"Thanks but no thanks I can take care of myself thank you very much."

The blue mutant stepped forward. "vhat ve say is the truth."

"Right." the mutant said his sarcasm not missed by any of them.

"Listen, bub, if you want to tango will tango but that is your choice." the man said.

He definitely wasn't in the mood for fighting and they did seem to be genuine in what they say. However, he learned more than once in his life that not all is what they seem. Well, his mind was sizing them up his body decided for him, he let out a gasp clutching his side when he removed his hand a nice coat of red stained his hand.

As he looked at his shaking palm he managed to utter something from his lips.

"That aien't right."

He collapsed to the ground unconscious as the rain pelted the ground around him.

A/N: Worth reviewing?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with X-Men.

A/N: Hi, thanks for all the reviews! (it motivates me to write more.) An explanation though for why Gambit's language is not shown directly. It's the simple reason of I can't write the way he is supposed to talk! I'm not that cool or gifted in that area. I hope that I still get his personality across without the French/ slash English thing going on. You may have noticed I've tried, but I don't want to make it confusing for those reading, because I am not exactly fluent in Cajun Language (Sad day) Anywhoo, like always-enjoy!

Chpt-2 Gambit

Rogue shared a look with her piers than back at the man unconscious in front them. They couldn't just leave him there and with all the sentinels traveling like wild fire through the city he would be easy pickings. The young woman turned to Wolverine who rolled his eyes but understood what she wanted. A few moments later they boarded the X-jet and were heading back to the mansion. Cyclops swivelled his chair around as he placed the jet on auto pilot, he was glad to see everyone had come back ok, but he was a tad bit curious when he saw the slumped form of a man over Logan's shoulder.

"Who's the stow away?"

"We don't know exactly but he's in pretty bad shape." Wolverine answered searching for a place to put down the mutant dead weight.

"Well, I'm picking up Hank and Bobby at the pier they have the danger room disc and judging by how much gun fire there was, it wasn't easy. Hank will know what to do, meanwhile, strap him into a seat." the leader concluded as he turned back to fly the jet.

With the help of Nightcrawler and Rouge Logan succeeded in strapping the man in the seat. His head bobbed forward looking like he could be asleep by a by passer. As the rest strapped themselves in their own seat, Cyclops directed the majestic jet toward his next destination.

Rouge rubbed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, worried Logan turned to her.

"Are you alright?"

The girl smiled wearily. "Yeah, I'll be fine it's just borrowing Scott's powers isn't easy to do."

"We can get Hank to look you over when we pick him up." he said returning his attention to his hands.

Rogue caught the action of her friend as he rubbed his knuckles, but she knew that his body would heal quickly if he had any serious injury.

"Alright guys I'm going down." Cyclops warned as he descended the sleek jet.

Scott made a smooth landing, opening the bay doors Bobby was the first to get in followed by Hank.

"I strongly suggest you get us out of here friend!" Beast ordered.

The gun fire supported the blue haired mutant, without a word Scott powered through the air with a booster rocket carrying them away from danger. Logan let out a shaky breath, flying was an unusual enemy to him Scott knowing this, grinned, but it was wiped away by his girlfriend.

"Scott be nice." Jean warned.

"Sorry." he answered clearing his throat.

As Bobby took a seat he caught sight of the stranger across from him. "Huh, who's the new guy?"

"We picked him up, he was injured during our fight with the sentinels." Kitty explained.

Jean looked at Beast as he too noticed the individual. "Hank, if you could check him over it would be helpful."

"It is my duty my dear."

Beast unhooked himself from his seat and took it upon him to look over his new patient, but as he reached to check the man's pulse Jean tensed as she realized the man was no longer unconscious.

'_Hank!'_ She warned through telepathy

It was a split second to late as Beast's hand was snatched painfully in the mutants grip. He raised his head eyes blazing with that fuchsia glow.

"Monsieur, I do not tak too kindly to people who take me captive without my consent." he said his voice dripping with a dark anger.

Beast didn't have time to voice his intent as he was thrown into Bobby. The mutant was out of his seat in a flash, Wolverine was just as fast unsheathing his claws. "Back off, if you know what's best for you." he threatened.

Logan was taken a back as the mutant glared at him with feverish eyes, this mutant was strange. Usually those they save are grateful for being rescued he was emitting the exact opposite.

"You can attack me all you want but I will regenerate before I even hit the ground." Logan said

The mutant cocked an eye brow at the man's words why would he tell him his ability? Than again he was glad that the hairy faced man did, because he would have been fighting this guy forever. He had to get passed him to get to an exit he served Logan a stinging hot ball of energy in his face making him stumble back as he dashed for the door Kurt appeared in front of him.

"Please, don't do zis."

The mutant let out a yell as he grabbed Nightcrawler by the shirt than tossed him across the ally way he vanished appearing outside the jet's front window. Scott was startled as the blue mutant flashed back in beside Jean who used her telepathy to talk the mutant down.

'_We do not mean to harm you! You are hurt we want to-'_

_The mutant turned his fury on her, his eyes if possible glowed brighter with his rage. _

"_Get outta my 'ead!"_

_He raised his hand letting out a blast toward her she quickly made a shield to protect her and the cock pit where her boyfriend struggled to keep the jet from going into a nose dive. Bobby raised his hands throwing an icicle at the man, while Kitty ducked with the aid of Storm covering her. The mutant let out a hiss as the icicle cut clean through the sleeve of his leather coat cutting his skin he saw Rogue sitting worriedly in her chair. He reached out and pulled her against his body clutching his arm around her throat as he glared at the group in front of him. _

_Wolverine let out a growl. "Let her go!"_

'_Aien't gonna happen unless you let moi go." he answered while Rogue struggled against his embrace._

"_In case you haven't noticed bub, but we're on a jet several thousand feet in the air."_

"_I'm sure your boy scout can drop me off somewhere nice."_

"_Pl-please, just let me go I don't want to hurt you." Rogue pleaded as she carefully removed the glove off her left hand._

"_Don't worry chere it will…" he trailed off as an odd sensation coursed through his body._

_His grip slacked as he let out a pained gasp. His legs couldn't support his weight as he fell to the floor struggling to breathe, Beast took this opportunity to confront the man. Kneeling in front of him the mutant weakly tried to fight back. As Rogue slipped her glove back on, Beast reached out with both hands becoming stern with him._

"_Listen to me, calm yourself out of this state. We will bring no harm to you friend, you have my word."_

_The mutant eyes dimmed slightly as he looked at Hank. "Your word don't mean nothing to me!" he snapped out._

"_Enough! Please you don't have to trust us right away…." Beast took a breath, his tone more gentle, "Now it is my understanding that if one meets another for the first time you tell them your name. I'll go first my name is Hank McCoy, or Beast."_

_The mutant quieted from exhaustion, pain, and the lack of will to survive. His eyes was a less menacing glow as he calmed and as he met beasts eyes he answered quietly._

"…_Gambit, my name is Gambit."_

_A/N: Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

A/N: Hi, guys thanks again for the reviews! I hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings about not writing Gambit's accent properly. It's not that I don't want to do it, it's just my brain has trouble thinking that way…I'm Canadian! I suck, ugh! But I'm doing my best, so like always enjoy!

Chpt.-3 Gambit

Forge watched as the jet powered down. Along side him was Angel.

"I wonder how it went." Angel said as the bay doors opened.

Forge smirked waving his hand as the X-Men emerged from the aircraft. "Hey! How did it…go?"

The slightly smaller man looked at Angel as Beast carefully lead Gambit down the ramp, as they came closer they could hear Beast carefully guide the Cajun off the ramp.

"Easy, watch your step now."

Forge and Angel watched as Gambit was lead out of the area. As Cyclops and Jean approached the duo Forge threw a thumb in the direction where the mystery guy left.

"So, um, who's the new back up singer?"

"Huh, we'll get back to you on that. "Scott said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Forge raised an eyebrow than shrugged. Turning his attention the jet.

"The exterior is actually in one piece a few bullet holes here and there but I can patch that up in no time flat." he said rather pleased with the out come.

Bobby and Kitty shared a look giving Forge a reason for suspicion.

"What is it that you're not telling me?"

Bobby placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Let's just say it's not the exterior you need to be worried about."

Forge raised an eyebrow as he made his way over to the bay doors Kitty and Bobby silently counted to three on Q was Forges response.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN HERE!"

The couple snickered as they followed the group out of the docking bay.

Angel caught sight of the cylinder disk in Storms hand as she walked passed him. "I see your mission was a success."

"Yes, will bring this to Xavier when we've all freshened up a bit." the white haired woman answered.

Rogue trailed behind Logan as she unclenched and clenched her hands. This was the most unusual power she had ever absorbed and it took all of her will power to try and control it. She was managing to do so on the flight back but as she continued to walk out of the bay she felt her hands beginning to burn, she came at a full stop at the door. She closed her eyes counting to ten but it didn't help, Angel noticed her odd behaviour.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked his concern growing when she didn't answer.

"Warren, I'm sorry." she choked out.

Angel stepped forward. "Sorry for what?"

She let out a pained gasp as she tried to hold the power in. her body shaking Warren concern grew deeper.

"Rogue, what's wrong?"

When she opened her eyes they were a blazing red catching the winged mutant off guard, before he could react he was hit full force with a brilliant pinkish red shockwave slamming him into the jet. Forged jumped at the banging sound turning around he ran out of the jet to see what caused it, when he saw his friend lying on the ground he dashed over to him.

"Warren! Buddy are you alright?"

Angel winced holding his side as he looked up to see Rogue encased in a fiery light. Forge followed his friend's line of vision and did a double take as the young woman unwillingly let out another blazing ball of energy straight toward them.

"Huh-Oh! Help!"

Angel arose stepping in front of Forge using his wings to block the attack protecting both of them.

(X-Men)

Meanwhile as the rest of the X-Men made their way down the corridor Jean picked up a familiar voice calling for her help. The red head spun around startling Scott and the others.

"Jean! Where you going?" Scott yelled after her.

"Something is happening in the docking bay! Forge needs help." she called back as she booked it round the corner.

Scott looked at Bobby, Kitty and Storm. "Get the disc to the professor while Logan and I check it out."

Storm nodded leading the two young mutants toward the elevator, while Logan and Scott ran after Jean.

Back in the bay Angel let out a pained yell as he was brought to his knees as his wings were beginning to burn. Forge put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Warren! You can't protect me forever come on we can be sheltered if we're in the jet."

Rouge tried in vain to control this new power but every time she tried it got worse all she could do was let the power run its course and hope that she didn't scorch her friend to badly. Another surge of power flew out of her but was surprised as the blast sintergrate against a shield. She turned around to see Jean and close behind her stood Scott and Logan.

" You're sure naive to think you can stop me" she spat out.

Logan pushed passed Jean and Scott ignoring the girl's words, embracing the young woman in his arms. Even though every surge burned him to bits his regeneration kicked in every time and after a few minuets had passed Rogue was turned back to her normal self. Logan quickly laid her down careful not to touch her skin, she was so weak she could barely keep her eyes open.

"…Logan?"

Logan managed a sincere smile. "It's alright, you're safe."

"Hmm." was all she could say as she passed out.

Forge was relieved that this random attack stopped, but he called out in alarm as he caught Angel as he collapsed against him.

"Warren buddy!"

Scott ran toward the injured mutant followed by Jean.

"Warren." Scott looked at the scorched wings.

"I'll be fine…but Beast will no doubt give a lecture of some kind…when he sees me like this."

X-Men

Meanwhile, Beast attended to his patient so far he has been unconscious and just for that alone he counted his blessings. As he readied a syringe Xavier entered the lab.

"How is our guest doing?"

Beast turned for a moment acknowledging the professor.

"Ha, hello professor it is good to see you and as for Mr. Gambit here he seems to be handling this quite well."

Xavier gave a knowing smile. "Yes, it would seem so Doctor, if it wasn't for the many colourful expressions going turbulently through his head with every test you gave him."

Hank removed his glasses looking at the bald man. " I beg your pardon?"

"He hasn't been exactly cooperative with you making him a guinea pig. Even though he may not voice it he is thinking it."

Beast looked back at his patient than back at the professor. "But he hasn't even flinched or showed any sign of disapproval."

"He will if you put that needle in him."

Beast turned to see Gambit's eyes burning into him. Hank looked down at the syringe and put it back on the tray beside him putting his glasses back on.

"I suppose a blood sample can wait another time."

"I have news for ya, tere won't be another time." he threatened as he tried to sit up.

Hank pushed him back gently. "Careful, I don't want you to pull your stitches."

The three men looked as Rogue was carried hurriedly to a near by bed and right behind them was Angel supported by Cyclops.

"What in the name of Zeus happened here?" Beast exclaimed as he made his way over to Rogue.

"She had trouble holding on to Casanova's power." Logan answered glaring at Gambit.

"I had to protect Forge and myself from her attack." Warren explained as he was eased down on one of the beds. Beast shook his head.

"It never fails to surprise how in such a short time frame I go from one patient to three."

"We're talented that way." Scott answered trying to make light of the situation.

As the small group was talking, Xavier turned his attention to his new arrival. Gambit shifted his gaze to the wall as the man wheeled his way over.

"Hello, I'm Professor Xavier, the founder of this school." the kind man explained

Gambit furrowed his brow. _'School?_' he thought

'_Yes, for mutants just like you.'_

_Gambit turned his sights on Xavier his eyes turning into that fuchsia glow._

"_How many times do I have to tell you freaks to stay outta my head?" he said angrily through gritted teeth._

"_I am sorry I didn't mean to intrude, but I want you to know you are safe here."_

_As Gambit focused his attention on the smooth grey ceiling he didn't know what to make of these people. He couldn't go anywhere in this condition, but why not use them and when he's well enough high tail it out of there. Yes at the moment that was a plausible plan. It had to work!_

_A/N: Thoughts anyone? Because I'm wondering myself! lol_

_Flirty Angel._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You all no the drill 'I do not own (You guessed it) X-Men

A/N: Hi, missed me? I have the next chapter. Is it me or all the chapters getting longer?… Anyway, here it is and thank you for the reviews! I hope this story is satisfying your reading taste buds!

Chpt-4 Gambit

Three days had past and Beast was able to release two of his patients. Rogue had quite the temper on her but that would be expected given she absorbed quite a bit of power from the new recruit. Warren as usual was very understanding, but there were times when he was displeased.

Rogue was heading to the briefing room with a lot of questions about who the man was laying in the lab. It is always the same out come when she absorbs other people's power you happen to get a handful of memories at the same time. Usually she didn't careless but when she saw a glimpse of these memories they were both confusing and weird. Maybe her brain was getting mixed signals after all that much energy going through her body she was shocked that her own brain didn't fry. When she entered the area the briefing had already started she touched Bobby's arm as she stood beside him, he gave a smile in return.

"…The danger room disc is a key source to this investigation. I received a personal message from the President himself, it read that he has great suspicion about the attacks happening in the major cities. He does not believe that Magneto is responsible for the sentinel's activity but of someone far more advanced than the brotherhood. He also reports that Genosha was also attacked by these machines about approximately eight months ago. What is on this disk may give us a clue to who our what is causing such destruction." Charles nodded to Ororo to put the disc in the machine.

The X-Men watched as the image on the screen flicked and lurched as the black and white picture appeared. It was hard to tell what it was and to top it off there was no sound. Bobby let out a sigh throwing his arms in the air.

"Great all that gun fire and risking our lives thing didn't mean worth a bean!"

"Wait its clearing." Rogue said.

They continued to watch the image; it was more like a black and white silent movie. At first it looked like someone was making a personal video than it went black. Only to flick back on to reveal what looked to be the under ground sewers.

"What in the world." Scott said furrowing brow.

Everyone came closer as the disk played. A girl came into view she was running down the pipes looking back behind her every few seconds.

"She's frightened." Jean said as she continued to watch.

A beam hit her square in the back rendering her unconscious. The picture flicked to another image this time it was a man a young boy held in his arms.

"Za are also running, but from vhat?" Kurt pondered

The man placed the boy in a drain pipe bright orbs circling the man as he glared at the unknown enemy. He put up a good fight but he to had fallen against the beam, before it flicked to the next image the boy jumped out of the drain only to feebly tug on the bars in front of him.

"Ok, this is starting to creep me out." Bobby said

The next image was two females looking about in there early twenties. Running in what looks to be another section of the sewer. They were extremely fast and agile as they glided across the surface, the beam was too slow for them but they soon were also trapped. They stood there ground and as the beam shot at them someone jumped in front of the women who looked very familiar the young man swung the stick swiftly sending the beams back. The scene kept going as the male made an opening leading the women out, the image flicked again showing the same trio running out of the sewers into a forested area. They all stopped turning back the other direction. They ran a few feet when they stopped again all of them in a defensive state but they were all hit as a wide beam flashed over them. The image went black as the disked stopped.

Everyone was silent as they took in what they just saw. Xavier cleared his throat as everyone one looked to him for guidance, but he wasn't sure what to say.

"So, any idea what that was all about?" Logan asked.

Jean shared a look with Scott who in return shook his head.

"Out of all the danger disks we have seen this has to be the strangest." Scott admitted

"And the creepiest." Bobby added

"Are you sure you should show the President this?" Kitty asked

Xavier looked at the young mutant. "I haven't quite decided I think until we have all the answers it's best if we hold it off."

Rogue swallowed hard that was what she saw. Bits and parts of it mind you. She did recognize it and she had to voice it now.

"Gambit…I saw that sewer in his memories those women I saw that!" she said as she tried to keep her voice steady.

Everyone looked at her. Logan was the most concerned. "Are you sure of it kid?"

"I wouldn't make that up, for the last three days those images among many others have been running through my head like it was stuck on play."

"It seems that our guest has quite the past. He may have information that will help us in this case we must attempt to talk to him."

"Yeah, good luck with that he is more moody than Logan is." Bobby said receiving a look from the Canadian.

"I huh, mean that in the nicest way possible." he quickly said.

X-Men

Beast looked at the test results that he had spread out on the desk in front of him. This mutant was very peculiar. He had come across many mutants that he had labelled as 'different' however this one was almost in a category of his own, as far as genetics go. He picked a piece of paper from a stack of forms analyzing it, yes, he was very strange, but what was more puzzling was this man's stamina possibilities. He wouldn't know more until he has fully healed, but if his theory was correct he is looking at least a class four mutant. He removed his glasses looking back at the man sleeping in the bed, it took all his coaxing ability to get him to rest, he smiled slightly. In some ways he's like a deviant four year old convinced that he isn't tired but knows darn well he would fall asleep the moment he closes his eyes.

He returned his attention back to his work he needed a blood sample but he wouldn't force it upon the mutant. He quietly slipped from his seat taking the file with him he ventured off to see Charles.

Xavier had watched the disk for a third time that evening, one thing was clear this wasn't Magneto's work. That of course brought up the concern of who else was going after mutants? A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Enter."

Beast poked his head in. "Evening, professor I was wondering if I could borrow a bit of your time?"

"Of course, Hank what is that you want?"

Beast closed the door coming over to sit in one of the antique chairs. "I have recently discovered some interesting things of our guest. If it is not a bother I would like to show them to you."

"It's never a bother, please."

Beast handed the first piece of paper from his file. "This is the first scan I performed on Mr. Gambit. The yellow line symbolizes the usual brain and body functions the purple I assume are his mutant powers. Now they are very even and I took this test in the morning, now, this next scan was taken mid after noon.

Xavier compared both scans looking up at the blue mutant. "They are slightly off."

"Yes, than I took this scan earlier this evening." Hank said as he pulled another piece of paper.

Xavier's eye brows went up slightly. "Well, that is quiet something."

"It is isn't it? The most interesting thing of all is the first two scans, as you pointed out, he was awake. The third one was taken when he was in a deep sleep."

The professor looked at Beast his thoughts immediately going back to the disk. Hank cocked his head slightly. "What is it, Charles?"

"I too have recently discovered something…. He turned his chair wheeling it over to his desk. As he picked up the remote he explained what he found… "The danger room disk that you and Bobby recovered was nothing short but abnormal."

The doctor came closer as Xavier clicked on the screen. As the disk played the strange events Beast didn't know what to make of it he thought it might be a training scenario but it was rather a aggressive for one. When it neared the end of the disk he saw the reason for Xavier's funk.

"My that is quiet unusual evidence indeed."

"Yes, I was hoping members of the team would try and talk to Mr. Gambit. I am not surprised that they were not forth coming with this idea."

"I would be happy to, but he is very much tight lipped around me. That is until I try and do another test on him then he is very vocal about what he thinks I am, I assume he is hungry but simply refuses to eat. I give him water, but I am crafty enough to put some supplement into it so he's getting some kind of nutrients."

"Very good." Charles said as he handed the papers back to Hank.

Beast carefully put it back in the folder. "Well, I better be off. I don't want him to wake up to find I'm not there. Thank you professor." he concluded.

"Anytime." Xavier said as his friend left the room.

X-Men

Rogue walked with Bobby and Kitty through the halls of the mansion, though none of them had talked about what they saw that day they were all thinking it. Bobby finally broke the small talk.

"You know the professor may have a point. One of us should go and try to talk to him."

Kitty bit her lip uncertain of the idea. "I don't know Bobby he seems to have a short fuse when it comes to his temper. You saw how he was on the jet he doesn't trust us."

"Yeah I know, but if we make the first move he might be nicer to us." Bobby answered not fully convinced himself.

"You may be right Bobby, but one of us will have to go in alone. Having three strange mutants come in to talk with you would seem more like an interrogation than chit chat." Rogue answered

"Ok, so which one of us should do it?" Kitty asked.

The three of them shared a look.

"Ok, how about this, paper rock siccors who ever loses confronts him." Kitty suggested.

"No, way I suck at that game." Bobby said.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll do it."

A few moments later. The three young mutants entered the lab but as they ventured further they stopped Beast was gone and what was worse Gambit!

"Oh, no Beast has been kidnapped by Gambit!" Kitty exclaimed. Well Rouge searched the area.

"Now, hold on before we panic we have to go over other possibilities that would explain their where a bouts…Bobby thought for a moment…. "I got nothing, you?"

Rogue came back. "Their not here?"

"We have to find the professor and tell him." Kitty said worriedly

"Tell him what?"

The trio turned to see Beast behind them, Kitty smiled running over to hug him.

"Beast! Your ok!"

"Of, course I am child why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, we thought you've been kidnapped." Bobby replied sheepishly.

Hank rose an eye brow. "And why would one assume that?"

Rogue stepped forward. "You were gone and so was Gambit."

Hank's face became stern as he moved passed them, seeing the empty bed confirmed Rogue's words.

"Terrific."

A/N: Where did he go? Review and you'll find out.

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: wait for it….wait for it…I don't own X-Men. Marvel and some other company that I can't think of at the moment do.

A/N: Hi, Guys getting sick of me yet? I have to write this all down before I forget I usually don't put chapters up this quickly, but X-Men is in my head right now and I can't get it out of my head. I write for at least two hours straight and I do put a lot of thought into these chapters as I write. So read on and don't forget…enjoy!

Chapter -5 Gambit

Gambit had no idea how to get around this maze called a school. He had to make sure he was not seen and that was hard considering this place was crawling with mutants. To his relief he saw a door leading to the outside, but halted as he saw the rec room, looking around to see if anyone was watching him he quickly made his way over to a cupboard. He opened the doors rummaging through color paper, tape, a container of glue and some very tempting green glitter. He didn't bother to close the doors it would take up to much time, he made his way over to a container lying on the floor. Flipping it open, he was annoyed to find it was more writing material and text books. He searched every cotton picking thing in that room, he paused wiping a hand over his face he decided to forget it when from the corner of his eye he spotted a small wooden box sitting on top of an antique table. Quickly crossing the room he grasped the box with both hands he clicked open, as he lifted the lid a sly smile crossed his face. Bingo!

"Found what you needed?"

He jumped, quickly shutting the box while slipping his possession in his back pocket of his jeans. Turning he met the beautiful Ororo Monroe, he was almost mesmerized by her but his distrust in all the mutants dampen any hope of having a relationship.

"No."

She walked forward holding her hand out. "I don't think Bishop would appreciate you taking his cards without his knowledge,"

Gambit cursed himself as he pulled out the deck of cards. He was pretty much home free of getting out of this place, but he might be able to make one last attempt.

"I was going nuts in that lab; I thought I should straighten my legs. When I over heard some of your students talking I discovered that there was a rec room somewhere." he lied

Storm lowered her hand. "Is that so?"

She watched as he removed the elastic from the deck, he looked up at her while he ran a thumb along the edge of the blue deck.

"This is a mighty fine deck, he has good taste." he said

Storm looked at him feeling slightly uneasy, and with good reason. Gambit picked a card from the middle of the deck he smiled showing it to the woman.

"Heh, Ace of hearts aren't we lucky?"

Storm eyes flew to his hands as the card he held resonated in a fuchsia a glow matching the intensity of his eyes as he glared at her.

"Want to play?" he taunted giving a dark smile.

She looked at the face stepping back. "Gambit…"

He swung his arms up spreading the deck eyes blazing he sent the cards flying, crashing into her. She let out a scream as she landed a few good feet across the hard wood floors. She winced, opening her eyes only to see him kneeling above, wrapping a hand around her slender neck he glared at her as she banged her hands against his wrist as he applied pressure.

"If I were you I'd stay down." he threatened.

He released her as he bolted passed her and out the door, leaving her gasping on the floor.

Scott and Jean heard the scream running down the halls they found their friend on the floor gasping for air.

"Ororo! Are you alright?" Jean asked kneeling beside the woman.

"I'll be fine he ran out the door."

Scott ran outside only looking into darkness, he rushed back in he looked at Jean.

"Can you get Kurt here?"

"Of course." using her telepathy she contacted the German mutant who in seconds appeared in front of the trio, glancing down at Storm he looked at Scott with questioning eyes.

"Gambit attacked her than escaped."

"Vhere did he go?"

"I have no clue, but I better tell the professor, could you search for him in the mean time?"

"Yes, he couldn't have gone far."

As Scott hurried to the professor Nightcrawler teleported outside leaving Jean to care for Storm.

Meanwhile, Beast and the three young mutants stood in front of Charles, who gave a solemn look.

"I see, he took the advantage as soon he realized you had left."

"My apologies professor I should have been more careful. Perhaps putting Warren or Scott in charge would have prevented this." Hank confessed

"It is not your fault that you see good in people Hank." Charles answered.

"Still this will not happen again, next time I'll be watching him."

"If there's a next time." Kitty said.

Everyone was silent at her remark. Just then Scott burst into the room.

"Professor! Gambit's missing!"

"Yes, Scott, Beast has informed me. We must concentrate are full attention on getting him back."

"I sent Kurt to look for him already."

"I'll go." Rogue said rushing out the door with Bobby and Kitty right behind her.

X-Men

Nightcrawler shot through the evening sky searching for the new mutant. He, unlike the others had made his mind up about this one. He definitely had some trust issues but something told him deep inside that he had a really good reason to back it up. Could he be a threat? No doubt about it, but he didn't want to bring any harm to them but he wanted to bring harm to someone else. Someone bad.

He landed on top of a tree branch his yellow eyes searching through the darkness for any signs of movement. He caught something to his left but saw it was a wild animal he turned his attention back to the darkness, flashing over onto another branch several feet away.

Gambit, quickly as possible tried to map his way through the darkened street. He didn't care which direction he was headed, anywhere was better than this place, he folded his arms along his chest as the cool wind blew. He would have to buy himself another trench when he got back home, if he ever survived getting back home. He was sweating so that didn't help matters, he heard a whooshing sound making him stop, looking around him he cursed as his eyes failed to do him justice. He quickened his pace as he limped across the road and into a ditch he winced as he climbed out of it entering the forested area no one was going to find him through this maze. He leaned against a tree as he caught his breath, this was ridiculous he traveled for miles and not be this exhausted but he had to push through the pain. The whooshing sound sounded again this time closer he forced himself to run even as his leg protested against it, the whooshing sound followed, it irritated him. He halted and decided to face his enemy, he furrowed his brow to find that no one was behind him. He was a hundred percent sure it was coming at him from his behind…ok it was more like fifty- fifty…sixty-forty alright so he wasn't exactly certain but from the movies he's watched the evil monster always came from the back. Then again some came at them from the front…and the side. Ok now he was getting himself confused.

"You know running from your problems von't make zem go avay."

Gambit raised his head up seeing the blue mutant hanging above him like a 'Unique' chandelier. He stepped back as Kurt landed in front of him.

"Who says I'm running away?" He shot back watching the mutant wipe some dirt off his pants.

Kurt looked quizzically at the man in front of him. "Vell, considering ze school is zat vay… he said pointing behind them… "Vone vould assume you were running."

Gambit rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this."

Kurt watched as the mutant stumbled his way over the ground. "You're not going to make it in zat condition."

Gambit let out an exasperated sigh turning angrily on Night crawler . "You know I don't get you people and the whole strawberry short cake act, but your life doesn't run with mine. So stop acting like you care about my well being and leave me alone!"

"I don't care about your vell being. I'm just following an order." Kurt said crossing his arms along his chest.

Gambit cocked an eye brow not expecting that answer but he let that slide turning his back on Kurt.

"Good." he said managing a few steps forward

"However, if I do not have you with me when I return, you will have more than just me to deal with. Even right now they have a scout party looking for you." Kurt added yellow eyes boring into his back.

The thief once again faced the mutant. "Just let me be."

"I will…but you have to answer something first."

Gambit forced his temper down. "And what would that be?"

"Who is Sinister?"

Gambit's face hardened at the name eyes flashing. "No one to concern yourself with." he answered through clenched teeth.

Kurt straightened himself his face just as demanding. "It concerns everyone, when zees sentinels are causing destruction in every major city. Ze others have been caught up with who you are and vhat power you posses. My curiosity lies in vhy and vhat, it is clear that zhis sinister is your reason behind your vendetta. So, I ask again who is Sinister?"

The wind blew in to fill in the silence and as Gambit fiddled with the card in his pocket he stared at Nightcrawler. Deciding weather to attack him or tell him the truth, he slipped the card out staring down at it King of spades and as the card was enveloped in a pinkish glow he glared at his enemy.

"What is your name mutant?" he asked as the card grew brighter.

Nightcrawler cocked his head slightly as his sharp eyes watched the card flip in the thief's hand.

"Kurt Vaughner."

"Tell me Mr. Vaughner. Are you feeling lucky?"

A/N: Huh OH!

Review! If it's worth it.

Thank you.

Flirty Angel.

P.S: Is Kurt's last name spelt correctly?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. You all know what it is.

A/N: Hi, guys thank you ,thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm glad it's making sense, because I do not have a lot of X-Men Knowledge. The funny part was I started watching the X-men cartoons in the nineties that's why they are in the classical Blue and Yellow suits *Sheepish grin* Anyway, I'm not particularly pleased with this chapter (It's sort of a filler chapter. Sorry) enjoy nonetheless!

Chpt-6 Gambit

Rogue had just parted the bush in time to see Kurt vanish away from a flaming card flying at him. Kurt appeared in front of her not noticing her standing behind him, Gambit let out a scream as he flung a fist full of cards at the German but again he vanished. Rogue's eyes widened as she was exposed to the attack she let out a screech as the cards zipped by her as she ducked down, she wasn't fast enough as she looked at the cut on her arm. She rose showing herself to both mutants, Kurt came to her side while Gambit stared at the girl stopping his attack.

"Found you." she said as she stepped forward.

Kurt put out his arm preventing her from going farther, his attention on the other mutant, he looked at them more irritated than angry. So, far his plan was failing big time, and to admit that Kurt was right made it worse. He felt weak and standing in the damp air caused him to shake, but he couldn't stay here he had a promise to fulfill and he never breaks his promises.

He stuffed what was left of the deck in his pocket, turning his back on them. Rogue stepped passed Kurt.

"Are we really that intimidating to you?" she boldly asked

That was a good question, he supposed in some cases he did find them a tad bit threatening. What did they expect? They smuggled them on to they're jet without a good reason, escorted him to a lab that he knew nothing about. Had been scanned like he was some rare specimen by a blue haired beast of a doctor, but hey, don't worry sit back and relax. That was not going to happen! He didn't answer her but stubbornly pushed on ward his legs were shaking so hard he was shocked that he could even move his feet.

"I found him!"

The voice of Bobby reached his ears, he stopped as the young mutant came into view followed by Kitty and stepping in front of them was Scott. Gambit looked back at Nightcrawler.

"Seriously?"

Kurt crossed his arms. "I vould not lie about such zhings."

Gambit turned back to Scott who managed to gain a few more feet on him. He wasn't in the mood for these pointless confrontations they were a waste of time and time wasn't a luxury he could spare.

"I don't want to hurt you, so give up and let me.."

He let out a gasp, if Scott hadn't been there to catch him he would have had an impressive face plant.

"We don't want to hurt you either." Scott said as he supported the mutant in his arms.

"Forgive me if I am not open to your hospitality, but the last person who spoke those words weren't exactly …hospitable." Gambit answered

Scott continued to support the stranger as his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground. This was turning out to be the worst top five escape plan he had come up with, he closed his eyes as a memory slid into his mind. He can't give up he can't go back on his word he just can't!

He mustered what strength he had fighting against Scott's grip, but it didn't last long as once again he found himself lying in the dirt. This was humiliating, he was Gambit he was given the art of deception from the Gods above but right now he couldn't stand on his own two feet let alone beat the crud out of these mutants.

"Listen, Beast is really worried if you come back to the Mansion we can get you cleaned up and a good meal to eat." Scott offered

Gambit sighed. "Like I have a choice."

With the help of Bobby, Scott got the mutant on his feet heading back to the mansion. Moments later they were all welcomed by the warmth and bright lights of the school, waiting for them was Xavier, Jean, Storm, Logan and Hank.

"I see you have come back and not empty handed." Xavier said a slight smile on his face at the sight of Gambit.

Hank came over to his patient. "Charles I think it best if we offer our guest a hearty meal to eat my supplement supplies is running low."

Gambit threw a dirty look at the doctor. "You've been serving me a cocktail of who knows what without my knowledge?"

"I didn't have much of a choice even though you are not human doesn't mean you don't need to eat." Hank explained.

"Great…." the mutant muttered he looked at Hank, then at Bobby and then Kurt. "What is with you people and blue?" he snapped venting his frustration out on something minor.

"It's the mascot color…now lets get you cleaned up while I get some of the students to bring you a nice hot bowl of soup." Hank said taking his patient from Scott's arms.

The small group watched as Hank disappeared down the hall.

"Zat was quite the experience." Kurt said as he stretched his arms out.

"Thank you Kurt your efforts are much appreciated." Xavier praised

"It vas nothing, in fact I confronted him on a matter that my fellow mutant's seemed to have forgotten." the German explained.

"And what was that?" Logan asked

"In our first meeting of Mr. Gambit he asked us if we were Sinister's men. Now, I could be wrong but I believe what was on zhat disk and the Sentinel's are connected to zhis Sinister, Gambit was very deviant on not offering me any information on this person. However, my hunch could be vay off, but I strongly believe these two zhings our related…somehow." Kurt concluded.

Xavier placed a hand under his chin at the young mans words. "That is certainly a viable explanation."

"Professor, do think we could show the disk to Gambit? He might shed some light on this investigation, after all he is on that disk." Jean said

"Yes, that is a fine suggestion, but perhaps we should let Gambit heal a bit more before we bring this to him. He is rather displeased and no doubt agitated by the situation he is in, in the mean time I have to contact an old friend. There is no doubt in my mind he has some information on the attacks going on in the cities."

As Xavier made his way down the hall way, he thought about the new mutant. He was remarkably brilliant at closing his thoughts to him, however the feelings he was picking up from him was concerning. He had come across many mutants in his time, but this one was emotionally unstable it was no wonder he was aggressive and his paranoia added to his distrust in the people he meets. Yet he doesn't want to harm anyone at least not them, something happened six months ago, something that planted these strong emotions deep inside him.

X-Men

Beast glanced over at Gambit who refused to make eye contact with him as he redressed his arm. Beast decided to open up to the mutant well he took a pin from the tray.

"You know talking about your problems can ease the stress you're carrying."

"So, what you're a phyciatrist now?" he shot back his eyes locked on to the ceiling fan above him.

"No, just a friend offering helpful advice." the doctor said as he fastened the bandage in place…."Sit up for me, please."

Gambit ignored the sharp pain as he was slowly rose to a sitting position. Beast carefully lifted the injured limb out of the white scrub t-shirt as he pulled it over the thief's head he froze at the scars on his body. Knowing better not to physically touch him he placed the T-shirt on the bed.

"May I ask how you got those scars on your body?"

"No." Gambit simply said as he stared at the wall across from him.

Beast didn't push him farther on the matter, instead he focused his attention to the injury on the right leg. Lifted the pant leg up frowning as he saw a red stain come through on the white bandage.

"Looks like I'll have to redress this one as well."

Gambit' eyes flashed down at the injury as the doctor unwrapped the leg he placed the soiled piece along with the other discarded material. Beast removed the gauze carefully it just at torn a bit at the top, nothing to clean up to badly. He reached into his medical kit as Gambit involuntarily shivered, McCoy furrowed his brow at the symptom.

"You're cold."

Gambit's eyes narrowed as he looked at the doctor. "What do expect when you have me sitting here half naked in this freezing cold room." he snapped out.

Beast stopped his task meeting the man's face. "It is just above normal room temperature, are you sensitive to changing levels of heat?"

"No." he lied returning his attention to the wood wall.

Beast resumed his task he ripped open an iodine pack dabbing at the open cut. Gambit's hands flew down to his injury eyes flaring at the doctor."

"What are you doing?"

"Now, calm down it prevents infection it stings at contact but it will subside." He explained calmly.

"You could have warned me first." he said through clenched teeth.

"My apologies, I will be finished in a moment."

Gambit scoffed shaking his head as he watched the man's hands work professionally as he wrapped the injured leg.

"There…the doctor rose to his feet walking over to a pile of folded clothes… "These should be your size, I figured you'd be more comfortable doing the rest of your undressing yourself. Just be careful slipping that leg out of your pants." he concluded as he gathered his medical kit and walked around the corner.

Gambit turned his attention to the pile of clothes. Moments later he limped around the corner, Beast raised his head from the telescope removing his glasses as he ran a hand through his hair.

"The shirts a bit snug but I'm sure the ladies will have no problem with it." Beast said

Gambit rolled his eyes looking down at the black and red shirt, it could be worse, he turned walking out of the area.

"Ah, where do you think you're going?" McCoy asked rising from his seat.

"I thought I was supposed to get something to eat?" he answered throwing his head back.

"Of course, but I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere alone for awhile." the blue mutant answered as he joined the mutant.

"Is this how you always treat your guests?" Gambit asked giving a look.

"No, just you." Beast answered honestly giving a smirk.

Gambit narrowed his eyes as he was escorted out of the lab, hopefully he was able to eat with a fork or is it too dangerous?

X-Men

Xavier clicked on the screen as a man in a helmet and a cape appeared on it.

"Why Charles, what did I do to deserve this honour?"

"I simply needed to talk with you about the Sentinel matter." Xavier explained.

"What about it?" the man asked

"I'm sure you have seen the news, every major city is being attacked by those machines. I'm sure you must some idea about who is responsible."

"If I did what makes you think I would tell you?" the old man challenged

"Because, if Genosha isn't part of it that means the brotherhood is also in danger by who is behind these attacks." Charles shot back.

"That is true, however, I am no help to you old friend for I am also in the middle of trying to find information on the attacks as well."

"My team have recently came into contact with a mutant that may have some of the answers, but he isn't exactly offering his services."

"Oh? And who is this mutant?" old man asked.

"He hasn't even told us that." the professor lied knowing that Magneto would be recruiting Gambit as soon as he learned about him.

"I know your hiding something from me Charles." Magneto said coolly.

"Yes, I have also retrieved a danger room disk that also might be part of this puzzle. I will contact you as soon as I find out more information." Xavier explained covering up the truth with half one.

"As will I, but if I find out whom it is the brotherhood will not hesitate to exterminate this new enemy."

"Eric.."

"Good bye old friend." the older man said disconnecting off the link.

Xavier sat back in his seat, he looked out the window. If he could not find the answer everyone will be effected by these attacks and it could be the end for both mutants and humans. He must not let it come to that even if his life depended on it.

A/N: Thoughts?"

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You all know this by now.

A/N: Hi, back again! This chapter is for all the Anna Marie / Gambit moments you've no doubt been waiting for. I thought I should have more of her since this is a Gambit/ Anna Maria fic (Oops!) Anyway, this is a bit lighter and since I couldn't do the accent I let his personality shine through just a tad bit hopes you like it enjoy!

Chptr.-7 Gambit

Gambit watched as the soup spilled from his spoon as he held it up in the air, it made a blip sound as it joined the rest of the contents in the bowl. If they called this soup he hated to think what stew was like, he shouldn't be picky after all it had been along time since he had a warm stable meal. He once again dipped the spoon in the orange-ish brown soup stirring slightly at what he assumed were carrots from the bottom. He raised the spoon high watching carefully as he tipped the spoon letting it spill back into the bowl…this was not soup.

"Do you not like it?" a small voice asked making him jump the spoon clanging back into the bowl.

He looked around him his eyes drifting down to see a small boy and girl staring back at him with border lined misty eyes. He glanced back at the bowl putting two and two together he turned to the children.

"Yes, I was just testing the capacity flow and the flavour …metre?" he answered awkwardly, questioning his own response.

The two children giggled before running off. Rogue came in, her hands stuffed in the back pockets of her jeans.

"They are a pair of monkey's those two." she said as Gambit resumed his task of stirring his food lifting it up and spilling it back in.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not play with your food?" she asked as she slipped into a chair across from him.

He gave a slight smirk. "Countless of times… he looked up at her… "I just didn't listen."

She looked different this time around, eighty percent of it was probably the lighting but her skin looked softer and her hair was pulled neatly into a loose pony tail. His eye line drifted over her body but he made sure it landed back to the green leafed bowl in front of him, he won't lie she was probably the hottest thing he'd seen since New Orleans. He shifted his eyes looking back at her as she stretched her arms, the light blue top brought the color out of her green eyes and as she yawned he couldn't help but notice that her lips weren't that bad either. She gave a whimsical look his way as she watched a smile creep along his face, when they made eye contact she questioned him.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing…he picked up the spoon… "Just soup."

She scoffed shaking her head as she gave a smile. She leaned forward her arms resting on the counter.

"So, I hear you have to be baby sat." she said giving a teasing smirk.

He lowered the spoon narrowing his eyes. "So, Beast sent the beauty to watch the bad guy."

"No, more like Beauty volunteered to keep the bad guy company, because she got tired of bashful and dopey making out." the young woman answered.

This brought the thief to raise an eye brow. "Care to explain? Because I'm pretty sure dopey and bashful were guys."

She leaned back sighing as she looked down at her hands. "Bobby and kitty. I've never seen two people cling to each other like they do."

He stirred the soup lazily as he looked at her. "You're a clingy kinda group."

She met his eyes, leaning forward, eyeing the man in front of her. "Why are you called Gambit?"

"That's a bit random…I don't know, why are you called Rogue?" he shot back.

"I ran away from home my parents didn't understand me. They wanted too but it was too much for them so I saved them the worry and took off in the middle of the night, I just thought it sounded right." she explained

"So, your either dishonest, mischievous, a dangerous solitary animal, or a plant." he answered ceasing his stirring.

She raised an eye brow. "And what do you think I am?"

"Mischievous."

"I don't know a dangerous animal sounds about right." she said slyly

He smirked. "Has someone tamed you yet?"

"Sorry, sugar but this animal can never be tamed."

It was his time to scoff as he pushed the bowl away from him, his interest in the girl growing as the conversation continued.

"You have a slight accent." he said staring at her.

She grinned. "So do you, French?"

"Some form of it, the kind that makes people work really hard to understand what you say."

"I can understand you quite well." she said

He leaned back shrugging. "How do you know when I haven't spoken it yet?"

She was intrigued by him; she was, besides Beast, the only one who has held a conversation with him. She wasn't all for the mysterious type, but something constantly grabbed her attention and wouldn't let go. His hair held the light quite nicely and the shirt he was wearing gave a hint of his muscled torso, implying that he was extremely fit. The speckles of red that out lined his iris was both haunting and beautiful, his accent made him, dared she say it, somewhat sexy but he would be a horrible distraction for her. At least she convinced herself that, she quickly snapped out of her daze looking at a very interesting puddle of soup on the counter.

He crossed his arms along his chest. "What's your real name?"

She blinked up a little curious at his sudden interest in her. "Anna Marie, you?"

A smirk graced across his face. "Gambit."

She gave him a dirty look. "That's not fair! I told you my name now tell me yours."

"Funny I can't seem to remember, Anna Marie." He answered his smirk widening into a smile.

"If you two don't stop flirting with each other I might have to put headphones on to drown out your voices." a familiar rough voice said.

Gambit turned his head to see Logan open the fridge door, while Rogue nearly jumped out of her seat from fright.

"Logan how long have you been eavesdropping in the door way?" she asked feeling her cheeks growing hot

He closed the fridge door popping the cap off his beer bottle. "I wasn't eavesdropping I heard you both from the rec room."

Gambit furrowed his brow. "Isn't the rec room, like, down thee flights of stairs leading into three hundred different hall ways?"

Rogue looked at the thief. "He has incredible hearing."

"Ah, like Superman." he said

"Not quite." she said shaking her head.

Logan joined them by the counter. "Listen, Xavier wants us all in his office lickity split."

Rogue straightened herself. "Why?"

"It has to do with that disk." Logan explained.

"You're right we better get going." she said as she left the counter following Logan.

"Gambit rose from his seat. "Wait…they turned to him…"What does it matter if I come? It has nothing to do with me."

"It should, cause you're on it." Logan answered departing from the room.

Gambit furrowed his brow than quickly followed the x-men out of the room.

A/N: So?….happy?

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men

A/N: Hi, guys and gals I have for you the next chapter and it's long and it's back to plot goodness. I'm afraid the last chapter wasn't exactly great, because I'm horrible with romance. This one, this one is GOOD and I know a lot of you have been waiting for some answers and somehow I happened to make more questions but the answers will come in time as you read on. Besides what story doesn't have some form of mystery to it? Anyway like always enjoy!

Chpt-8 Gambit

Gambit filed into the office to join the x-men. Xavier was grim as he looked at the group before him; he wheeled around the desk holding the remote in his hand.

"Thank you all for coming, it is urgent that we meet. The president has informed me that Berlin, Venice, and France have fallen victim to these attacks… his eyes locked on Gambit… "I am glad you have joined us Mr. Gambit I know that you can shed some light on this investigation."

Gambit looked with a questioned look around the room all eyes on him, it was to say, a bit unnerving. He kept his composure as Xavier without a word once more played the disk.

The black and white horror show played once more reminding everyone who had previously watched how eerie it was. Jean's concentration was interrupted by an aggressive thought smashing through her head.

'_Those lousy scum bags!'_

She faintly moved her head eyeing at the stranger across from her. He stood their arms crossed at his chest leaning against the door frame, but she could tell he was not pleased. As the disk flicked to the man and child another thought reached in her mind.

'_Too soon, too late.'_

She furrowed her brow wondering what that meant. Then as the last part played it took all his self control to keep his anger in check, they were so close but like always it was a cruel attempt on keeping ones hope alive only to strangle it to the point that you think it doesn't exist. He clenched his jaw as he watched the flash crush over them, yes, crush, it was the most painful thing to endure it didn't matter what age.

'_Watch your back. choose your fate.' _

_As the screen went black Xavier focused on the man in the door frame, it was an intense staring match between the two men and for a moment the on lookers thought that neither one would speak. It was Gambit who broke the silence._

"_That's a nice flicka show aein't it?" he said_

"_You know where those sewers lead to." the telepath prompted _

_Gambit shrugged. "Ya, what of it?"_

_Scott stepped forward. "In case you haven't noticed but the world is on the verge of a major decline in population."_

"_The worlds not my problem." he bitterly replied._

"_Weather you like it or not you're part of this world and if it goes down in a pile of rubble and flame you're going to be a piece of it." Scott sternly replied._

_Gambit's eyes slightly brightened at the other mutant's words, but he diverted his attention at Logan._

"_Is he always this cheerful?"_

"_Logan!" Jean snapped as she glared at him._

_The Canadian rolled his eyes. "Never answer with your thoughts when a telepaths in the room."_

"_Gambit you no those sewers better than anyone here, your guidance would be very useful in this mission." Warren explained._

"_I'm touched, really, but there is no way your going to drag me back in those tunnels." the thief answered sharply._

"_I'm afraid you have no choice Mr. Gambit,the president has told me that a data disk lies deep in those tunnels. Warren is right you are the key in helping us solve this mystery the worlds existent depends on it. We leave at daylight I suggest all of you get some sleep." Charles explained._

_Gambit straightened. "Hold it! I didn't agree that I was going to help you or not."_

"_Weather you agree or not Gambit, I am will not let these machines continue it's destruction a moment longer. You will join X-men and you will guide them through the sewers." the professor concluded sharply._

_Gambit looked around the room the others voided eye contact with him. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. These sewers are not just filled with rats and human waste, I'll help you but I am not going to baby sit for those who are to clueless to figure it out." _

_Everyone watched as he stormed out of the room. Jean took this opportunity to voice her unusual clues to Charles._

"_Professor did you… She trailed off as she was given her answer._

"_Yes, Jean it is a first glimpse of his mind. He is defiantly hiding something, but he is a strong willed person it is going to be difficult to get what we want out of him."_

"_We could always tie him to a chair force him with to tell us. A fist or two in the right direction should get us what we want." Logan suggested._

_Warren shook his head. "Somehow I don't see that going very well and to be honest resorting to violence is the last thing to do, he's not our enemy he's just…I don't know what he is." the mutant sighed._

"_Angel is right, violence is not going to help the cause, be careful he is barely offering his services. Warren, I want you and Bishop to accompany the team Kitty and Bobby have done well, but I have a feeling this mission is too dangerous for them." Xavier ordered._

"_Of course professor…"_

"_Until, next time, good luck." _

_X-men_

_The next morning everyone prepared themselves for their task. Logan zipped up his suit, while, Rouge slipped on her boots, he cleared his throat as he picked up her gloves._

"_So, huh, you like Gambit huh?"_

_She looked up as she zipped up the side of her suit. "He's alright."_

"_I don't know last night didn't seem 'alright'." the man hinted_

_She rolled her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_He handed her the blue gloves." Nothing, it's just I don't want you to get too comfortable with this guy."_

"_Logan, I'm a big girl I can handle myself." she reminded him bluntly _

"_I know I just don't want to see you get hurt." he concluded as he walked out of the area._

_Scott checked the buttons on the panel in front of him. "Looks, like Forge did his magic once again."_

_Jean looked over at her boyfriend as she clicked her belt in place; she joined him in the cock pit sitting across from him. Scott glanced over at her as she stared at him._

"_Scott…" she began biting her lip as she hesitated._

_He turned his chair to face her. "What is it?"_

"_I need you to promise me something."_

"_Anything." he said taking her hands._

"_Please, make sure you are not too hard on Gambit." she said looking at him._

_He released her hands. "Except that. I'm sorry Jean but I need to make sure he stays in check."_

"_Scott, I know you make your decision based on the welfare of the team but meeting him with aggression doesn't seem like the best idea."_

_He turned back to the controls his jaw clenched she knew he wasn't thrilled with her. "It seems that anything we say may set him off."_

_Jean didn't answer as Angel boarded the jet. "Hey, thanks for keeping my seat warm."_

_The telepath smiled rising from the chair she patted Warren on the shoulder as she passed by. Storm sat beside her blushing slightly, Jean raised a questioning eye brow but saw the answer as Bishop climbed in the jet. She smirked Storm secretly liked the negro but wasn't forth coming with her feelings to the mutant, however, every time the negro spoke to her one on one made her fair cheeks blush with embarrassment._

"_Hey, Jean, long time no see baby." the mutant said as he buckled in across from the two woman._

"_It's good to see you too." She said sharing a look with her friend._

_Meanwhile, Gambit entered the docking bay he managed to put together an outfit close to his style. A dark long sleeved shirt was covered over by his worn out rustic trench coat, the jeans were a washed out grey color his hands clad in black cut off gloves. His dark red boots partially hidden under the pant legs, as he rapped a black band around his wrist Forge ran over to him._

"_Hey, Gambit is it? Listen, I found this on the floor of the jet when I was repairing it."_

_Gambit looked down at the black rod it was almost brand new, it was definitely catching the light better than it was before._

"_I kinda, ya know touched it up a bit." Forge said holding it out to the mutant._

_Without a word, Gambit yanked it from the shorter man and headed to the jet._

"_You're welcome!" Forge called after him_

"_See ya later Forge." Logan said clapping him on the shoulder as he passed by… And thanks for fixing the jet."_

"_No problem, just try to get it here in one piece both inside and out."_

"_We will." Rogue replied as she tied her hair back in a pony tail._

_Once everyone was inside Scott powered up the jet and flew the black bird into the air. It was silent in the cabin as the atmosphere was a bit tense the main reason was the man sitting in the back and he knew darn well it was him. His rod leaned in between his legs resting against his left shoulder, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He slowly turned his head to see Bishop sitting a little ways behind him, his eyes never leaving the thief, Gambit gave an annoyed look._

"_What?"_

"_You're the one who stole my deck of cards." the big man answered crossing his arms along his chest._

_Gambit glanced over at Storm who shrugged her shoulders. "I warned you he wouldn't like it."_

_Gambit rolled his eyes turning his attention to his feet. He did not want to go back, not yet, it was too fresh in his memory, but he shouldn't be mad at them after all saving the world is kind of mandatory. He leaned his head back against his seat as he recalled the horrid events over the last nine months, he swore it seemed like eternity. Too many lives lost over the course of those months, he never had seen so much blood and most of it was caused by his hand, he didn't have a choice, maybe if he was stronger or didn't give in so easily none of it would have happened. He can't stop them from going threw those cursed sewers but maybe he could minimize the damage, if it was still intact he had to make sure he would survive the ordeal to lead these lunatic people out safely. _

"_Gambit."_

_He snapped out of his daze as Scott called his name._

"_What?"_

"_I asked where are the location of these sewers?" _

"_With all the fancy mumbo jumbo you got here you can't locate it?"_

"_Every city has a sewer." Bishop said _

"_New York, I suggest you ditch the jet on the eastside of the city. We don't want to bring attention to ourselves do we?" he explained his voice dripping with annoyance._

"_No, I guess not." Scott said his words a bit forced._

_The rest of the flight was that same awkward silence, it wasn't until there destination was in sight that Scott laid out the plan. _

"_Everyone listen up, we need to find the data disk it's held in a console somewhere in these tunnels. It is crucial that we find this disk quickly if not we have closed our window into seeing what makes these sentinels tick. … he looked at Warren… "Angel I want you to stay with the jet, alert us if there is even the slightest chance our mission is compromised. _

_Angel nodded. "Yes, sir."_

_They cloaked the jet and landed it on the eastside of the city. The sky was a dark grey as they walked out of the jet._

"_Cheerful." Logan said as the rain drizzled down from the vast blanket._

_Scott stepped forward. "Alright let's move out… he locked his gaze on Gambit… "lead the way."_

_Gambit let out a deep sigh as he took the lead. His rod gripped in his right hand he hated this he told himself he would never step foot around this area again, but fate once more brought him to the mouth of the monster. He lead them down an ally way that smelled of rotten garbage and who knows what else, as the mutants followed him he gripped his rod tighter this path had been walked to many times for his liking. _

_Jean walked close behind Scott she could sense Gambits anxiety as they grew closer to their destination. She wanted to talk to him but that didn't go so well the first time, he was more than anxious he was scared. All she could do was watch him and pray that he could do this and that they would have a safe and swift mission. They turned left down another ally way than a right down another, until he stopped forcing the others to do the same. The rain pelted a little harder as they stood there waiting for him to make his next move, he looked around him running a hand through his brown locks._

"_Don't tell me you're lost." Logan said breaking the silence._

_Gambit glanced at Wolverine. "I aein't lost… I just can't remember where it goes from here." he lied._

"_That sounds more to me like we're lost." Bishop answered._

_Gambit scanned the area he knew exactly which entry point was where, but the safest and quickest rout would be… he caught the entrance underneath a fire escape. Without a word he made his way over to it handing Rogue his rod he twisted the iron lid, grunting as he lifted it and pushed it aside. As he peered down at the sludge below he unwillingly let a memory slide into his mind, where Jean could easily see it. All she saw were several pairs of legs, crying and metal against metal and that was it, the thief looked up at Scott._

"_Here it is, and as you enter this place I want you to pay close attention to your surroundings."_

"_We always do, you don't need to tell us that." Scott said as Gambit gripped the entrance._

_Gambit gave him a look as he took the rod from Rogue. "Yes I do." he answered as he disappeared inside the sewer._

_A/N: Is it getting exciting for you?_

_Review!_

_Flirty Angel._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

A/N: Hello, this chapter took a lot of work and a bunch of typing, retyping and typing some more. I hope it was worth the wait-enjoy!

Chpt-9 Gambit

Slosh!

"He wasn't kidding when he said this place was nasty." Logan muttered as the stench burned his nose.

Rogue had to admit this was foul but what did they expect it was a sewer after all. The troop continued to follow their leader who had not said a word since they entered, Jean was hoping she could get something more from him but his thoughts as usual were under mental lock and key. Storm was also worried about the thief as well, she noticed how ridged his back was, his body language was tight and cautious as if he was expecting something to go wrong any second. Logan passed his colleagues to walk beside Gambit; the Canadian noticed that the man was some what nervous and maybe a bit miffed at something that only he alone knew about.

"So, do you remember seeing a disk in your travels last time?" Logan asked hoping to make some conversation with the mutant.

"Vaguely." he answered running a shaky hand along his forehead.

"That's comforting." Wolverine said scratching the back of his head.

Bishop joined Rogue as she walked silently behind Storm. "So, what is up with the new guy? I heard through the grape vine that you picked him up in New Orleans."

"That's right, he helped us battle the sentinels, he was injured pretty bad so we thought we'd take him back to the mansion and keep him safe. So, far he hasn't been great at showing his appreciation. He's not an out going person."

Bishop glanced at the new addition, giving a smirk he than back to her. "What gave it away?"

Suddenly Gambit stopped leaning against the wall the stench was bringing back to many painful memories. It didn't help to have a telepath waiting for him to break down and read his thoughts he took a deep breath pulling himself together. Logan placed a hand on the young mans shoulders, but the thief pulled away turning his attention back to his task. Gambit looked around him forcing himself to remember where that disk was and the worst part was he would have to pass through a dark place that he told himself he would never go through again. He continued on a few moments later they found themselves facing a triple entrance and only one knowing which one led too.

"So, now what?" Bishop said coming up beside Scott.

"Gambit are you sure you know what you're doing?" Storm asked innocently

"Wi' you just sut it I'm try'n to tink 'ere." he snapped his accent a bit stronger as he grew more nervous.

Bishop leaned over to Scott as the thief continued to mutter to himself in French. "So, what kind of language is he speak'n?"

"None I've heard before." Scott answered

Storm turned her head as the sludge across from her bubbled than slithered away; she wasn't the only one who noticed. Logan turned his head at the gurgling noise that reached his ears he sniffed the air as he caught a new scent he un sheathed his claws causing everyone to look at him. Wolverine whipped his head to the right as another gurgle sounded made it's gruesome path underneath the surface.

Scott scanned the area with his visor and raised a hand up as he caught the defined waves in front of him. Bishop locked his sights in front of them as something jumped from one wall to the other, Rogue and Jean saw the same thing.

Another large mass scurried along the walls. "Something tells me that isn't a rat." Bishop said

Jean let out a scream as another mass jumped out in front her Scott flicked open his visor but instead of the beam hitting it's target it veered sharply into a wall. Gambit had knocked him down as the creature dove back into the sludge, Scott turned on the thief jaw clenched.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Gambit didn't answer as he simply bolted around the left corner they all followed him, but all halted as they saw a dead end, Gambit no where in sight. Bishop touched the wall looking back at the team.

"So, where did you find this guy again?"

Wolverine let out a growl as the surface rippled. "That guy is a snake, leaving us in here for slime bait is not the way to make friends."

They all stepped back as the sludge rippled again sending a bigger wave their way. The creature revealed it's self in all its gruesome glory it was close to a giant centipede. It was quite the challenge to label it to any kind of creature on earth and as it slithered and hissed towards them at an alarming rate they resorted to what they did best. Scott used a wide beam slicing part of it's limbs clean off, while wolverine let out a roar as he stabbed into the creature with all his fury. Bishop took out his gun and blasted the monster, it let out a ghoul like scream as it dove back under the sludge, Rogue stepped forward.

"Is it dead?"

Storm scanned the surface. "I don't see any movement."

Jean heard a scurry sound above her slowly looking up she saw a much smaller creature hanging hissing above. She let out a scream as the creature as it spewed needles from it's back one nailing her in the side as she dove away from the monster hitting the wall behind her.

"Jean!" Cyclops exclaimed as he released a harsh beam at the bug exploding it.

He ran over to his girlfriend as she panted clutching her side. He held her gritting his teeth as he was abandoned purposely to fight for themselves, one thing he knew if his eyes even caught sight of that freak he was going to kill him.

Meanwhile, down another section of the tunnels Gambit almost glided over the surface he was running so fast. He looked behind him as several a large spider like creatures pursued him, he knew exactly where that disc was but was extremely complex to get to. He skidded to a halt somersaulting along the grimy cement as one of the spiders released a black oozing web hitting and sizzling into the wall, he cocked an eye brow he defiantly didn't want to get hit by that. He picked himself up swinging his Bo rod he connected with the closest creature sending it back into another one, the other spider let out a screech, great now he made it angry. He booked it around the corner coming head to head with a large beetle he took the micro second he had to fling himself to the other side clinging to the wall; he swore he was sprayed with bug bait. He let out a huff as he gripped his rod and once again took off in the direction of the disc, a few moments later he saw the familiar blue light coming from a cell to his right. He tugged on the iron bars not at all surprised that it didn't open he took his rod and slammed the head of it around the frame of the bar a red out line ran through the wall weakening the bars until a smoke started to rise. He kicked the bars knocking them over with ease, he stepped through an amused grin on his face but it was wiped clean off his face as acid dripped from the roof. He drew his eyes up to the ceiling as a dark blue mutilated scorpion clawed it's way partly down the wall across from him.

"You got to be kidding me." he exclaimed as the large monster jumped at him.

He gripped his rod tightly diving to the ground rolling away from the giant claws striking at him. He stood up only to half his rod out of his hand and was sent flying across the other side of the cell. He cursed to himself as he inched himself along the wall as the monster watched him as he was watching it as it moved he moved. The disk was just a few feet away but without his rod it wasn't going to end well the creature advanced closer as he ran every possible scenario in his head. Each one ended with him being impaled in every gory way possible, he moved another inch. Then it hit him carefully dipping his hand in his pocket he pulled out a deck of cards, Forge would kill him, but he is an expert at stealing. As he took the rod from the mechanic he not just yanked the rod from him but the red deck from his inside pocket.

His eyes flared a brilliant red as he spread the deck and plunged them in the creature. It let out a hiss as it crashed back against the wall but it recovered quickly, however it gave him enough time to jump and as he slid across the console he grabbed the disk landing in front of his rod. The bug once again struck at him blocking his exit it was a gamble but that was his life gritting his teeth he ran sliding under the monster and was home free.

The thief quickly slid the disk in his pocket and ran in the direction where he left the team, it was to dangerous for them because as much as they fought strongly they we're inexperienced in a situation like this.

Back in the other section of the tunnel Jean bit back a scream as the venom burned her body. While Logan and Bishop continued to defend their cubby hole Rogue and Storm attended to their friend while Scott tried to get her mind off the pain. Then it hit the young woman as she realized what she could do, she got to her feet making her way to Logan.

"Logan, I need you!" she called to him as the Canadian cut at another bug jumping at them.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" he called back.

"I just need to borrow your power, it might heal Jean."

Logan doubted that it would work but what did they have to lose other than their lives. Storm replaced Logan as Rogue slipped off her glove; she touched the Canadian on the arm he gasped as the pain went through his body. She just took enough to weaken him and made it over to Jean, she looked at Scott who nodded his permission.

"it will be alright Jean take a deep breath."

She did, Rogue used all over her power to reverse the ability traveling it from her to the injured woman. Miraculously by a higher power it had worked though the woman was still weak her wound had healed, with the help of Scott, Jean was helped to her feet. Bishop and Storm were forced to fall back as the sludge rippled again.

"It's Back!" Bishop warned

All braced themselves as the bug revealed it's self once more, suddenly it jerked and lurched letting out an ear piercing screech as it collapsed with an obnoxious splash. As the sludge settled the X-men saw gambit on the other end swinging his rod back.

"I thought you'd might like to get out of here. C'mon."

The X-men gave an incredulous look as the Cajun once more took the lead. They hurried through the tunnels bringing them back to the entrance, one by one they got out of the sewers and headed back to the jet. Once inside Scott handed Jean to Storm as Scott joined warren in the cock pit the mutant turned to him.

"So how did it go? Got the disk?" he asked

"Yes." he answered sharply his anger driving that word out his mouth.

Warren cocked an eye brow as he glanced back at the team. As they flew back to the mansion the flight was just as bad if not worse than going. As soon as the jet touched down everyone unhooked themselves from their seats as if they were rigged to a bomb leaving warren a bit confused. Forge was loyally waiting for them, as the ramp lowered Storm and Logan helped a weak Jean off the ramp Rogue stepped off the ramp as Gambit strolled past.

Warren walked out to stand beside Rogue. "So, huh, want to tell me what's going on?"

His answer to his question was given by Scott as he flew past the small group toward the thief.

"Hey!" he yelled snatching Gambit by his coat throwing him against the wall and pinning him there with is arm against his collar bone. "Do you care to explain what the heck that was back there?" he fumed

Gambit glared at him. "That was a successful mission."

""Successful?" Scott raged pinning him harder. You call _that successful?" _

"_We have the disk don't we?" replied coolly._

_Cyclops forced the thief to look at Jean. "You see that? Huh! She's hurt! That is not successful!"_

"_She's standing, we're all standing I think that says it all." the thief shot back._

_Scott threw him back against the wall. "You deliberately lead us to defend ourselves over an enemy that we know nothing about! With no escape!"_

"_You wanted the disk that's what you got. So, stop stressing out.""Listen, if you want to put your life endanger that's fine with me I couldn't careless, but when it comes to the welfare of my team that is a different story." Scott seethed _

_Gambit's eyes narrowed at the other mutant's words. "It must hurt with that God complex of yours sitting on your shoulders along with your over sized ego, but you better listen to me boy scout. To make an enemy out of me is the last thing you want to do, so if you fancy that arm of yours I suggest you remove it before I rip it off." He said his voice like ice._

"_Scott." _

_Scott tore his eyes from the mutant to look at his girlfriend. She shook her head telling him telepathically that he had to cool down; he reluctantly released the thief giving him one last glare before walking back to Jean._

_Gambit straightened his coat turning his back on the visor wearing mutant, as he walked passed Forge he tossed the disk at him._

_He did exactly what they wanted and them some, if he hadn't he they would have died a very painful death he swore that their would be no more blood shed by his hands._

_A/N: I LOVE GAMBIT!_

_If you do review!_

_Flirty Angel._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

A/N: Hi, guys another chapter for you I didn't get much feed back from the last few chapters. That's ok, I just hope that you guys are hanging there with me-Like always -enjoy!

Chptr-10 Gambit

It was well past midnight when Storm ended her babysitting shift for a brand new nocturnal mutant, the irony was she was afraid of the dark. The young mutant managed to cling herself to night crawler who was the ideal substitute to show her how beautiful the night could be, as she made her way back to her room she heard a door open turning around just to see someone close it. Curious she followed the mutant not impressed it would be another one sneaking outside to have some midnight fun. Her slim hand opened the door; the fall wind blew gently as she searched for the mutant. She made out someone sitting along the building wall.

"Ok, how many times do I have to tell you kids to not wonder out at night?" the Goddess explained hands on her hips the moon light catching her white hair, in casing it in a silver glow.

"This is my first." a familiar voice answered back.

The woman lowered her arms as she realized it was the thief. "Gambit, I thought you'd be a sleep by now."

He scoffed as he flipped a card between his fingers. "The day I sleep is the day my cold body is buried in the ground no stone to my name."

The beautiful woman walked closer to him, his red eyes were radiant in the night this was actually the first time she saw him this mellow. She furrowed her brow as he let out a sigh leaning his head against the wall, he raised a pixy glass to his mouth filled with a deep red liquid her eyes caught sight of a green bottle beside him.

"How did you-?" she trailed off realizing that the bottle belonged in a secured liquor cabinet in the basement guarded by a very finicky stubborn mutant.

He looked wearily down at the bottle. "Oh, I managed to woo the crazy old man by the door. I didn't think I had it in me but I surprised myself when he straightened his coat and stepped aside as if I was a loved one… he let out a laugh… "Mind you woman are more my line of taste."

She watched as he sipped the liquor swirling the beverage in the small glass as he swallowed his mouth full. This was a side that she didn't like, the other emotions he had expressed had reason something she could easily understand but this one was almost ominous…sorrowful.

He cocked his head eyeing her. "Is there something you want?"

"Gambit don't take the debriefing personally." the mutant said sincerely

An annoyed smirk crept across his face, he shook his head. "Don't take it personally… he picked up the bottle pouring more liquor in his glass… "It's kind of hard not to take it personally when my head got bitten off and ripped to shreds by your so called piers." he said his voice bitter with anger as he once more took another swig.

Storm knelt down looking at the ground as she thought about her next words. "Look, Scott can sometimes be a-"

"Prick." the thief blinked as his glass dangled in the air as he rested his arm over his bent knee.

She looked up at him his eyes brightened slightly. "I was going to say over protective. Jean was hurt and you _did_ leave us in danger."

Gambit ran a hand over his mouth leaning forward his eyes locked on hers. "Let me get this straight you literally force me to lead you into the sewers that I already warned you about ahead of time it was extremely dangerous. I did exactly what I was told but because one person got hurt I am suddenly the bad guy, wow, you guys are really something."

"But Gambit we all could have died!" she exclaimed

"If I hadn't left you there you _would have!" he snapped "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to leave you behind in a dangerous life threatening area without a plan. If all of you could get your heads out of your backsides for just one moment you would see that I left you in the safest place possible in those tunnels. I knew you could handle the situation in the amount of time it took me to get you that precious disk! I mean c'mon just give me some credit other than your judgemental egos. I think I at least deserve your respect."_

_Storm took in what she heard a bit dumbfounded at the reasoning behind the mans actions. He was right maybe they we're quick to judge him. The thief sat back against the wall downing the rest of his drink, he pinched the bridge of his nose as the silence invaded the area. Storm sat beside him as the wind blew her white hair around her beautiful face, her dark skin stood out against the pale yellow lounge set with embroidered flowers here and there. Her eyes looked up at the stars that peppered the night sky; she turned her head to look at Gambit who stared blankly at the ground in front of her._

"_Are you al-" her words were shockingly interrupted as he suddenly planted his lips on hers._

_It was probably the last thing she expected and as he parted she was breathless as his eyes grew dark. She felt her cheeks warm at the sudden intimate contact._

"_Yo' lips are softer tan I expect'ed an yo' do smell wonderful to Gambit." the Cajun explained_

"_Y-You're intoxicated… she rose to her feet… "Take care of yourself Gambit. Goodnight." she abruptly said._

_As she started to walk away he looked at her. "Stormy."_

_The woman paused facing him. "Yes."_

_A grin came across his face. "Out of all the necks I've touched yo's te prettiest."_

_Storm didn't answer as she made her way back into the mansion. As she closed the door behind her she let out a sigh making a mental note not to talk with him after midnight._

_X-Men_

_Rogue walked into the kitchen the next morning in her red sleep pant set, scratching the back of her head as she yawned. The last week was one of the most stressful and yesterdays debriefing wasn't exactly a stress reliever and so far she hadn't seen Gambit since then. She opened the stainless steel fridge to see what she could snack on before breakfast, she frowned, not much, she pulled out a small pack of blueberry yogurt. Grabbing a spoon out of the cutlery drawer she drew up a stool, peeling off the cover as she dipped her spoon in the dairy product Logan walked in._

"_Hey, kid I thought I'd be the only one up this early." he said as he walked over to the fridge pulling out a jug of chocolate milk._

"_I couldn't sleep, besides I was hungry." the young woman answered as she took a bite of her yogurt._

_Logan nodded his head at her answer, he poured himself a glass of milk. Putting the jug back in the fridge as Rogue smirked. "I thought you didn't like chocolate milk."_

"_A guy can change." he said leaning against the counter_

_She shrugged taking another bite from her spoon. As they consumed their snack in silence, Jean came in giving a quiet good morning as she went over to the tea kettle. Her red hair was sticking up slightly as she walked over to the tap to fill the kettle._

"_I'm fine Logan."_

_Logan lowered his glass. "I worry about you."_

"_I know and that's sweet but Scott is making sure I get a lot of rest. He's quite the nurse when he needs to be."_

"_I bet he is." Logan muttered as he sipped his milk._

_Jean gave a small grin as she shook her head. "I won't bother asking what that is supposed to mean."_

_The red head placed the kettle on the stove turning on the element when Scott entered. Rogue rolled her eyes what is with the drama around this place? Ever since Gambit arrived it has escalated to newer heights she dipped her spoon back into her yogurt everyone seemed to have trouble sleeping after yesterday. _

"_Hey." Scott said wrapping his arms around Jean and giving a light kiss on her lips._

"_Hey." she answered quietly._

"_Huh, if you don't mind but I'm trying to eat here." the young woman said _

"_Yeah, the kid's right it's too early in the morning don't you think?" Logan added._

_Scott cocked an eye brow. "Depends who it is right?"_

_Logan knew he was referring to him but he just simply drank his beverage. The quartet conversed on random mundane subjects like the weather, the condition of the food and how it should be changed and… the weather. An half hour later Storm entered along with Bobby and Kitty, and out of the trio Storm was the one who seemed a bit off._

"_Any hot water left?" she asked as she went over to the kettle._

"_Yes, just enough for another cup." Jean answered as she leaned against the counter._

_Bobby took two bowls out and poured himself and his girlfriend a bowl of fruit rings. Rogue moaned silently as she saw them give sweet smiles to each other, she ran out of yogurt and she really didn't want to go to the fridge where the couple stood. Storm made herself some tea and as she dipped the tea bag in her cup her mind flashed the events that had happened last night, causing Jean to choke on her half eaten muffin. She coughed as Scott rubbed her back causing Logan to roll her eyes and Rogue to leave her seat to find some kind of citrus fruit that could last forever. Romance!_

"_Are you ok?" Scott asked worriedly._

"_I'm fine… food… went down the wrong pipe." she said between coughs. _

_Gambit stumbled into the kitchen his hair looking like it had been struck by lightning the bags under his eyes were very noticeable. He still wore the clothes that he had on during the mission and despite the fact he had massive hangover he planted a smile on his face._

"_So, any of you saints know where the showers are?" he said wincing at the brightness of the room._

"_There's one down the hall take a right and a left and you've found it." Rogue said as she peeled an orange._

"_T'anks chere." he answered giving a wink at her as he stumbled out of the room._

_Rogue raised an eyebrow his accent was all over the place. Sometimes you can understand him as clear as a bell other times it was a train wreck, she assumed it was a compliment by the wink._

"_I could smell him from a mile away and what is with the hair?" Logan said breaking the awkward silence._

"_I think he slept outside." Storm explained sipping her tea._

"_Why did he kiss you?" Jean dropped the bomb making everyone turn their attention on the white haired mutant._

_The woman's cheeks had a pinkish glow as she answered. "He was drunk and hurt and angry. Than he was coming on to me like you wouldn't believe I just high tailed it out of there before he could do anything else." she explained._

_Scott shook his head in disgust reminding Storm about her conversation with Gambit. She turned to her friend. "You know Scott, Gambit told me that he left us because it was the safest thing to do. Apparently the alternative was worse."_

"_Did he tell you this before or after he was drunk?" Scott asked _

"_He was drunk but he wasn't totally out of it. He's quite annoyed with all of us and to be honest I don't blame him." Storm said coming to the thief's defence._

"_Listen, I don't like the guy I'd take Logan over him. He got the disk fine but putting are lives in danger by doing it is a different story." Scott concluded as he left the kitchen._

"_Why does everyone use me as an example for somebody else's problem?" Logan asked as he cocked an eye brow._

"_Because we love you." Bobby teased._

_Meanwhile, Gambit turned on the shower letting the water sooth his aching body. Even though it stung his injuries it felt good to have a shower he hadn't had a decent one in months, he moaned closing his eyes. All he needed now was a decent night's sleep, but it was a curse for his crimes and when judgement day come it wouldn't surprise him if he had a first class ticket to hell. After scrubbing the dirt and stench off his body he put on a fresh pair of clothes dumping the soiled ones in a laundry basket as he walked out the door. He had to leave this school after all the only reason they kept him around is to use him. Since know one liked him he had no problem leaving, he entered his temporary accommodations putting on his trusty trench coat and taking up his rod. _

_He hoped that no one would catch him, but it was never that simple as soon as he stepped out of the room Beast was there to greet him._

"_Good Morning, Mr Gambit. how are you doing?" he asked his voice way to cheery for Gambit's liking._

"_Terrific." he answered as he pushed passed him._

_Hank turned around. "In a hurry?"_

_Gambit stopped facing the blue mutant. "Listen, I've done what you all wanted me to do. I'm done, I just want to walk out that door with no fuss."_

"_Don't let me stop you, but the professor would like to talk with you privately."_

"_Sorry, no can do." the thief concluded as he ventured down the hallway disappearing around the corner._

_Rogue had changed out of her sleep wear and into a deep green turtle neck and designer jeans her hair down. She turned the corner bumping into Gambit, he rolled his eyes pushing past her._

"_Gambit, where you going?" she asked running up to him._

"_Away from here."_

"_But you just got here." she pointed out _

"_Yes, and so far I've over stayed my welcome. I'd rather leave on my own than thrown out." the thief explained as he made it to the door._

_Rogue touched his arm getting him to face her. "Gambit. Please."_

_He turned his fuchsia eyes on her. "Listen, Rogue I don't fit here. It aien't your fault it's who I am it's rare for me to find a place I can call home. I'm sorry but this place aien't for me."_

_Rogue followed him out the door and continued to do so as he crossed the thresh hold. "Where are you going?"_

"_No where you want to be." he said sharply._

"_Gambit talk to me." she pleaded as she came in front of him._

"_Why do you care where I go or what I do?" he asked his eyes darkening some._

"_Because, believe it or not I was like you when I came here. I didn't feel like I belonged any where but this place is the safest place to be for all mutants." she said _

_Gambit shook his head. "You don't get it, my life doesn't tick to your clock. Besides, I made a promise and so far I'm doing a lousy job keeping it, so if you don't mind step aside and let me be."_

_Rogue watched as he left and opened the gate he didn't even bother to look back. Leaving the young mutant standing in the autumn air the sound of the gate clanging as he wind filling the spot where he once had been._

_A/N: Worth review?_

_Review_

_Flirty Angel._

_P.S: The next chapter will be better don't quit on me. (Nervous grin)_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

A/N: Hi, guys so this chapter is a special treat. For one reviewer because I added a certain Oc in this chapter also another person everyone loves and I honestly don't know a lot about her. It's my own interpretation of her. I added one of my own oc's but it was kind of mandatory when you see why. (it has to do with the disk)

So, enough me babbling on with the story! -enjoy!

Chptr-11 Gambit

Clang Click clang Click

That was the daily rhythmic sound of their walk down the long corridors. Mutant slaves to a sick master mind who trick mutants into salvaging their powers only to use them for his own personal gain. Sadly though that constant clanging and clicking noise that drove them all mad slowly dimmed as one by one each mutant disappeared. Their fate unknown to most. In one particular cell there were twenty mutants and now it held a mere four one who could make portals, the other was capable of gliding, and one who had an amazing ability to manipulate energy.

The gliding mutant kicked the wall in frustration. "I swear when we get out of here I'm going to kill that psychopath!" she fumed.

"Lena, your frustration won't help the situation we have to stay calm."

The blue haired mutant glared at the other she-mutant. "He killed my twin sister Max! what am I supposed to do just let by gones be by gones?"

The mutant sighed shaking her head. "I honestly don't know what to do. We lost so many friends to Sinister and who knows what he has planned, sometimes I wish I never left home."

Lena cast her eyes down coming to sit beside her two friends. "Lynn was my rock my other half ever since she died I feel that apart of me has died as well.

"Do you think he forgot us?"

Lena and Max looked at the pink mutant beside them, her knees brought up to her chin. Max looked down at the floor it had been almost a month since they saw Gambit, weather he kept his word or not was anybody's guess.

"Those who did manage to get free of this place wouldn't step even a mile close to this facility. If I know Remy he will be back to get us. He promised, he's a man who doesn't go back on his word Clarice, you'll see." Lena answered wrapping an arm around the younger mutant.

The pink mutant smiled; suddenly a blaring horn went off three times as the door to their section opened. The three mutants got to their feet as two shielded men stopped at their cell between them was their friend barely able to stand on his feet. The force field dropped allowing the men to throw the mutant into the cell, Max glared at the men as they turned marched away.

"Jerks." she spat out.

Lena ran over to the young man. "Alex! Alex are you alright?"

The mutant groaned as he slowly sat up. "I really hate that guy."

Max pulled uselessly on the metal ring on her wrist, if she had her powers she could blast this place to bits and get out of here. She slammed her fist against the wall, it was only a matter of time before all of them are dead, if Gambit was going to get them out, he better get his act together and do it.

Havoc stiffly got to his feet walking over to Max placing a hand on her shoulder. "He'll get us out Max."

Max turned to him her green eyes moist with unshed tears. "Alex, I don't know how long I can see innocent mutants get lead to their deaths like cattle to a slaughter house. Who knows, by tomorrow we could be next, those tunnels smell of death, I barely survived last time and Lynn died from that stupid blast ray from those sentinels. Blink is too fragile she will never make it through the first faze."

Alex glanced at the mutant huddled in Aqua's arms than look at Max. "Listen, I can handle another few rounds as much as it hurts like sin it's self. They won't get their hands on her."

Max face softened as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Alex, I can't watch you suffer again and again."

Alex smiled taking her hand in his. "Max, you don't have to worry. Besides, Sinister loves torturing me because I wouldn't serve him anymore, I can take it. really."

She drew in closer kissing him intimately, parting they looked at each other.

"You are so stubborn." Max said a smile creeping along her face.

"It runs in the family, genetics I think."

The blaring once more sounded this time three guards marched pasted their cell. Running over, the quartet watched as they drug out a purple haired mutant he fought against the men but it was in vain as the door slammed behind them.

"Five cells empty eight more to go. If Gambit's going to save us he better do it soon." Alex said sharing a look with the other mutants.

X-Men

Meanwhile, Gambit found himself running the Glades side of New Orleans searching for a mutant that had inside information that was mandatory to get. He splashed through the water the tall grass a perfect camouflage to get across a secret hide out. Moments later he crossed a wood bridge to a little shack, knocking on the door six times and still nobody answered he peered into the small window to find nobody inside.

"Out of all the times to not be here." he said to himself as he stepped back searching the small area.

Click, click!

Gambit stood there ridged as a voice cut through the night air.

"Turn around slowly and don't even think of attacking me." the female voice ordered.

Gambit complied a raised eye brow and amused grin graced his handsome face. "Really? I admit a shot gun does heighten your sex appeal."

The woman lowered her gun slightly at the man in front of her. "Gambit? Terrific I was planning on not seeing your face for oh, about two thousand years."

"Bella, you really hate me that much?" he said that cocky grin on his face.

She glowered at him. "Don't you dare call me that and what happened too your accent? You sound weird."

"It's a long story I can tell you all about it if you don't plan on shooting me first."

She lowered her weapon at her side. "You have five minuets."

"That's not enough unless you want a very quick summary." Gambit said as he watched his ex-wife kick the door open.

She led the way in, lighting a kerosene lamp on the small box in front of her. She sat down on a wood stool kicking another toward him, he lent down flipping it upside.

"You're living very simple these days." Gambit noticed as he took in the surroundings sitting on his stool.

"I'm a very simple person." she answered putting her shot gun down.

"Not what I can remember, I liked that about you, you were a challenge." the thief said giving a flirtatious smile.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? Listen your five minuets are ticking I suggest you talk." she harshly said.

Gambit told her very quickly about everything that had happen over the last six months, by the end her harshness had melted away to.

"How many has he..?"

"Dozens. That is when I was there, Bella, you have information on these sentinels if I can figure out away to render them useless. It would be mighty helpful." Gambit replied.

The beautiful woman sighed. "Remy, I can't promise you anything. Sinister is a brilliant master mind, I can talk to Jean-Luc but even he is struggling to get information." she answered

"Anything you can tell me will help."

She leaned forward. "There is one place I can think of that may help you."

"Oh, do tell."

"It's a school for mutants apparently the professor there is very useful. The school is more than just a school it has a jet and a special… she stopped when he saw the displeased look on his face. "What?"

He crossed his arms along his chest. "I just came from there."

Her dark eye brows shot up. "How did you find it?"

"It's along story." he replied

She scoffed rising to her feet. "With you it's always along story, now get out."

The thief stood up holding his arms out. "What no chit chat?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't deserve the words that you got."

Gambit dropped his arms, becoming serious. "Belladonna, you know that I still care for you."

"Oh, yeah, you sure had a funny way of showing it." she answered dryly.

"Don't be like that."

She turned on him. "don't be like what, Gambit? Compassionate? Loving? 'Or let's just let the pieces fall where they may?' she quoted the last part.

"You know I couldn't live that life anymore. Besides arrange marriages rarely work out."

"So, that's a good reason to just leave us like that?" she said her voice quivering some as she went for the door.

He grabbed her arm stopping her. "Bella…"

She yanked her arm from his grasp glaring at him. "You broke my heart!" she spat.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You broke my staff. Twice."

Her eyes narrowed at his comment. "Did you ever love me?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I didn't kill your brother for nothing."

She placed her hand on the door, but before she could open it he pulled her into his arms and for a long moment they stood like that. He then lifted her chin his fuchsia eyes meeting hers than he moved in for a soft kiss on her soft lips he went to part but she pulled him back and they kissed passionately. Before things got out of hand he pulled away resting his forehead against hers his voice sincere.

"There's your answer…perhaps in another life time we belonged together, but I can't go back to this life. Even when the most precious thing in my entire life is in it, I did love you Bella and maybe a part of me always will, but this will never happen… she looked at him her eyes glittering with unshed tears… "I'll show myself out."

He opened the door walking out into the cold night, as he made his way across the bridge she called to him. Turning around he saw her standing in the door way.

"Remy… good luck." 

He gave her a smile before disappearing into the night fog.

A/N: Worth reviewing?"

Flirty Angel.

P.S: Excuse my sappy romance.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

A/N: Hi, Guys sorry for the long update but my health has been giving me a boat load of problems. So, my brain wasn't thinking logically but I hope this was worth the wait1 like always enjoy!

Chptr-12 Gambit

Rogue yawned as the movie drawled on she used to be a chick flick girl but since she got her powers she really hated them for obvious reasons. Scott and Logan were once again butting heads about their opinion about a certain mutant that up and left out of the blue even though the professor needed to talk with him Beast as usual was the rational voice who offered a nicer approach. Beast really had the best connection with Gambit from the get go, maybe she should have been more forward toward the short fused mutant. Storm tried once and in return received a misguided kiss leaving her slightly awkward around him, Jean was kind but couldn't connect with him and Kurt was very direct with him. She pretty much summed it up to bad luck he didn't mesh together and the closer they tried to get to him the more he pulled away.

"Don't worry Scott I'm sure he won't be showing up on our door step anytime soon." Beast said as he sipped his coffee.

A knock on the door sounded as Scott and Logan continued to pretty much pick the mutant apart. Rogue rolled her eyes all because the woman they loved got hurt, it really wasn't fair. She walked over to the door wrapping a hand around the door knob she opened it to her eyes widened at the sight of a sopping wet Gambit in front of her. He opened his mouth only to have the door slammed in his face, raising an eyebrow at the girl's action. On the other side, Rogue glanced over at her piers in the rec room looking back at the door she opens it stepping outside.

"You came back." she said crossing her arms along her chest

"I didn't have much of a choice." Gambit answered.

"You missed me." she teased giving a grin.

Gambit smirked. "Hardly, I need to talk with your professor A.S.A.P."

She furrowed her brow. "What's the hurry?"

"Oh, nothing really I just need to save a few dozen mutants from being slaughtered to death for their powers. I'm sure their doing just fine Sinisters just one peachy guy." Gambit answered his sarcasm spun through every word."

Rogue nodded opening the door she entered the school Gambit blew past her popping his head into the rec room.

"Could you ya'll tell me where yo professor at?"

Everyone froze staring at him as if they saw a ghost. Kitty answered "He's in with Cerebro."

Gambit looked at Rogue. "Could you show me the way?"

"Yeah."

The group watched as the couple disappeared around the corner, sharing a look they all scrambled out of their seats heading in the direction of Cerebro. Rogue and Gambit walked down the lit corridors to the entrance of the majestic device, Rogue stopped.

"We have to wait out here."

"Time isn't a luxury I can waste. I need to talk to him now… he tried to push the door open. He looked at Rogue… "What is Cerebro any way? Gold?"

She smiled. "Far from it but probably more valuable it's device for his telepathy. He finds mutants or humans with it."

"I have a feeling he's looking Sinister. I know where he at but I can't stress enough how important it is to talk with him."

'I will be with you in a moment Mr. Gambit'

Gambit looked around him as Xavier's voice echoed around him. "He can do that?"

"Yeah, one of his many talents." Rogue answered drawing a circle on the floor with her foot.

"What are you doing back here?" Logan asked

The couple looked up to see the rest of the X-men join them. Logan glaring at him. Gambit crossed his arms along his chest.

"I see your just jumping for joy to see me again."

"I'm happy to see you again." Kitty said

"Why are you back?" Storm asked

"I'll tell you all in a sec." he answered

The door opened as Xavier rolled out the door closing behind him. "Welcome back Mr. Gambit or shall I say Remy Lebeau?"

"Remy?" everyone exclaimed.

Gambit narrowed his eyes at them "What? It's French!"

"Come." Xavier said avoiding any more drama the new mutant carried with him.

Moments later, they all gathered in the docking bay, all eyes were on the Cajun.

"Listen, back in New Orleans I was minded my own business to the best of my abilities when I was captured by some crazy old man in a helmet. He took me to an island called Genosha, he had a mighty fine organization running there, more than just a couple of mutants, anyway he gave a rather ego filled speech about how the brotherhood was the greatest salvation on the planet. I didn't buy it but a lot of mutants bought that spiel of garbage, I couldn't really do anything about it my powers were suspended by a ring around my neck. I would have figured out how to get out of there but the Sentinels attacked Genosha took a good number of us hostage and took us to a highly advanced facility. Too make a long story short those were the worse nine months of my life, Sinister takes mutants powers and stores them for his experiments."

"What about the tunnels?" Storm asked

Gambit clenched his jaw forcing himself not to think about it. "The tunnels don't matter what does matter are the mutants caged up like lab rats in that facility… he looked at Xavier… "Your team has both the talents and technology to help me get in there."

"The X-men will assist you. Your concern is indeed expectable under the circumstances; I too wish to stop Mr. Sinister."

"Listen, I get why we need to do this but shouldn't we figure out how to stop the sentinels first?" Scott said

"Scott's right if the mutants have their powers why don't they get out of there?" Kitty added

"Because, Sinister's men grabbed hold of the technology in Genosha. So, each mutant's powers are sealed in a highly more advanced device. Trust me we need to get the mutants out of there." Gambit replied

"Other than the killing part, why so urgent? We can't get in the facility if those sentinels are running around." Bobby joined in.

Gambit sighed raising a finger to his temple. "I made a promise that I would get them out of there…he looked at Scott… "I would think that you might be more willing to help me since one of those mutants is your brother… he looked at Rogue "And one of them is your long lost sister."

Scott was shocked and more so was Rogue. "I haven't seen or heard from my sister since I was seven years old." Rogue explained flabbergasted.

"Last I heard from my brother was when we were separated in the orphanage. Is he alright?" Scott asked his voice more gentle.

"Last I saw of them they were still in one piece. I wouldn't have bothered to come back here unless I was confident in your abilities, please help me get those mutants out of there and stop Sinister once and for all."

Beast stepped forward. "We are always available when it comes to rescuing our own that and saving the planet."

Gambit smiled his Fuchsia eyes a gentle glow. "Thanks… he turned walking to the jet… "Let's go."

"Hold it Casanova, we need a plan first we can't just go diving in with no idea what we're doing." Logan said gripping his shoulder.

"Logan is quite right. We also need some extra help, in the mean time I suggest that you all get some rest."

X-Men

Gambit slipped on an olive green pull over shirt as he sat on the bed his mind flicking over to the tunnels. He shook his head wearily out of all the mutants he was the one who deserved the torment and torture, a knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

Jean walked in carrying some blankets in her arms. "I though you would need these just in case you get cold."

The red head placed them on the end of the bed, but she stopped as she saw the slightly upset look the man's face. She sat down beside him putting a hand on his forearm.

"Are you alright?"

"Read my mind and find out." he said quietly

She smiled softly. "Last time I did that you bit my head off."

He glanced over at her pretty face than stared at the floor. "I know your boyfriend don't like me and I'm ok with that because a lot of people don't. Heck I don't like me."

"Scott is very fond of me anyone who hurts me he takes offence too. In time he'll understand you." she explained

He looked at her again. "When he does can he share it with me?"

"Gambit, what's wrong?"

"You're a telepath right?"

"Yes." she answered furrowing her brow.

He looked back at the floor. "Do you know what it feels like to lose control of your mind?"

"Sometimes. It's scary." she answered honestly

"Do you know what it's like to have every nerve ending, every fibre of your being, straight down to the marrow of your bones that tells you what your doing is wrong but you can't do anything to stop it? That's what sinister does he's a sick minded puppeteer that uses even the innocent of mutants to do his dirty work. It's no wonder humans see us as monsters the things that we did would even make the devil himself cringe, every time he takes over your mind he steals something from you… he looked at her… "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, except to stress how important it is for you to realize this man is a psychopath. I need to keep that promise Ms. Grey; no amount of water can wash away the dirt and blood from my hands it's etched in my skin forever. But if God can help me I will make sure I will do what I can to set things right again."

"It's Sinister's doing not yours." she rationalized

"Some of it but there is a big junk of it that's all me. I'm in the company of a hundred ghosts; I have so many skeletons in my closets that I can't sleep at night. I see them in broad daylight and they haunt me at night. Jean we need to stop him for good, as selfish as this sounds I cannot bare another day knowing that one by one he's slaughtering mutants. I can't…I just…"

He buried his head in his hands in anguish and as Jean comforted the mutant, he sobbed silently knowing deep down even God himself wouldn't forgive him for the sins he has made.

A/N: Review?

Flirty Angel.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer. You all get the idea.

A/N: Hi, guys here is chapter 13. It's fairly long so that's why it took me a bit longer to update, I know you were wanting action. You will be getting some form of it, but I promise you the next chapter will have some high flying action. This chapter is simply Romy and some personal issues but I hope you like it. Like always -enjoy!

Gambit-13

Remy had snuck into the war room closer to late evening than early morning. Everyone had gone to bed resting up for the day ahead, he walked over grabbing his rod that had been once more polished by the finicky Ford. He smirked slightly as he expertly swivelled the rod in a figure eight pattern, sighing he clenched his jaw his eyes brightening some as he thought of Sinister. All the things he had been promised and in the end was blinded by greed on both sides, the thing was he was losing his powers. To lose his powers meant that he was losing a part of him that was too precious to just let go, his powers made him who he was. People needed him, ok they used him, but when you've been used all your life it's pretty much like love.

He drew all his attention to the rod in his hand and from there practiced well into the morning. He had more than the world on his shoulders, he had multiple lives to save and the worst part was he could be leading the X-men to a battle that has already been lost. Gritting his teeth he jumped in the air, twisting, and like a cat landing on his feet bringing the rod inches above the surface. Knowing darn well with all the pent up emotions churning inside him he would emanate a wave to send the whole place up like fire works.

Rogue had already put on her uniform thinking she should train herself before they disembarked. Putting her hair in a pony tail, she turned the corner halting as she saw Gambit manipulate the air around him. The rod in his hand making a hollow ringing sound as it sped around in a swift combination; his hair was in long brown strands, wet from perspiration. Her green eyes caught sight of the leather coat and pull over shirt lying on the bench across from her; she brought her eyes back to the mutant his muscles rippled with every movement. The pale grey sleeveless shirt hinted how fit he actually was.

"Are yo' gonna sand dere and gawk at Gambit?"

Rogue snapped out of her days regaining her composure. "No, since when do you refer to yourself in third person?"

Gambit smirked straightening. "Since forever…but I lost myself so I tend to jump back and forth."

She gave him a curious look as he rested the rod against his shoulder his eyes dim.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked coming closer to him.

"No."

She frowned. "That's not good Remy maybe Hank could give you some medication to-"

"Sorry, chere but meds don't work for the symptoms I got. It's my curse you see."

"Curse?"

"Long story short. Gambit no angel." he explained swinging his staff around continuing his training.

Rogue grabbed a pole from the stand facing the mutant. "I don't like short stories, but I'll tell you what. If I beat you, you tell me more than bits and pieces."

Gambit raised an eye brow. "Oh? And what's in it fo' me?"

"You don't have to breathe another word to me. I'll let by-gones be by- gones."

"Throw in a kiss and you got a deal." he smirked swinging the rod in the air and bringing it beside him.

She gave a dirty look. "Don't push it."

She brought herself into a defensive stance the wood pole gripped tightly in her hand. He mirrored her position; she advanced attacking him with speed and agility. He met each attack with such precision it took her by surprise, but she never backed down from a challenge she upped her level becoming faster and less predictable. He matched her though surprised as her pole connected him square in the back using his left hand he grabbed the pole yanking it so she was up against him.

He smiled slyly. "Ooo, Kinky."

"Shut up." she spat playfully twisting out of his grip doing an aerial kick landing in front of him. His rod and her pole gripped in her hand yanking him forward to her. He met her eyes both fighting for control.

"Are you turned on yet?" he asked as he kicked her in the gut.

She stumbled back, her eyes narrowed at his question. Jaw set she ran at him flipping over three times, her last rotation she kicked him in the chest making him wince.

"Do you always flirt with your opponent in battle?" she asked as he regained his balance.

He shrugged. "Yes."

She gave an incredulous look, he shrugged in response. "Hey, if yo' ever in a jam, flirting is a great weapon. Not so much with the guys but definitely the ladies."

"Yeah, I bet." Rogue said dryly.

He whipped the rod in the air connecting with her pole. She was caught off guard as he tripped her, hand gripped around her neck he slammed her into the ground. Placing a booted foot on her chest the rod pointed at her eyes.

Just then the door entered and Logan stepped through followed by Storm and Bobby. Logan growled, in a flash he had the Cajun pinned against the floor his rod knocked out of his hand.

"Hey, Bubb what do you think you're doing?"

Rogue quickly got to her feet. "Logan, wait! We were just training it was just harmless sparring."

Logan glared at Gambit. "Sure didn't look harmless to me."

"Wolverine, don' like Gambit too much does 'e?" the Cajun said giving a passive look.

Logan eyes narrowed at the mutants words. "Why are you talking like that?"

"It's te' way I've always spoken mon amie."

Logan released his hold letting the mutant pick up his weapon. "Te courts all yours."

The quartet watched as Remy picked up his coat and shirt and left the area. Logan turned to Rogue not amused at her behaviour. She looked at him shrugging.

"What?"

"Don't get too comfortable with this guy Rogue. We no nothing about him for all we know he could have killed you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon Logan if he wanted to kill us he would have done it by now. If you could go a bit easy on him maybe he would be open with us, but every time you see him you bite his head off."

"Listen, because you're in love with him-"

"Stop right there. I aien't in love with him. I never will be he's too out there for me; I'm just trying to be his friend. It's more I can for you." she snapped.

Storm stepped forward. "Alright that's enough you two; we better get to the hanger bay. Scott wanted us all there for a final debriefing."

Rogue glared at Logan before storming out of the room. Storm sighed following her.

Bobby smirked. "Woman, you can't please them."

Logan glared at the ice mutant giving a growl of annoyance. Bobby kept his distance as they both walked to their destination.

Meanwhile, Scott paced the floor while Jean clicked on her versatility belt. she gave a sympathetic look at her boy friend.

"Scott relax everything will be fine."

"I wish I had your confidence." he said as he continued to pace.

She smiled walking over to him. "It's usually the other way around. If you're not confident in yourself then we're all in trouble."

He raised an eye brow. "Is this your attempt to make me feel better?"

"Yes, just reassuring you that you are a leader. Everyone looks up to you, even Logan believe it or not."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "We will make it through, we always do."

Rogue arrived in the bay still steamed about Logan Storm trailing behind her. Jean shared a look with Scott telling him to leave it be. Angel stepped out of the jet just as Logan and Bobby emerged, the winged mutant smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to see some of you are on time."

"How's the jet?" Scott asked.

"It couldn't be better. Forge updated the controls it's pretty much a brand new air craft." Warren answered.

"I'm glad to hear it." Scott replied.

The door to the bay opened and Shadow Cat hurried in. "Sorry over slept."

The door opened again, revealing three mutants they did not expect to see. The X-men were not amused by the sights of the blue female mutant her hair a fierce red. Beside her was a green, webbed feet mutant and the man that stood in front of them was the leader of the brother hood.

"Oh, come now surely you can say hello." Erik said his arms crossed at his chest.

Logan growled "You don't even deserve that much."

"Please, your company is far from pleasant but Charles needed our assistance."

"Personally, I think we can manage fine on our own." Warren shot back.

"I'm sure you do." Erik replied coldly.

Just then Gambit emerged freshly dressed in jeans and black turtle neck. His trench coat, accenting the look was the intense fuchsia glow of his eyes as he caught sight of his previous enemy.

"Y'all want to tell me why you're here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Careful, Mr. Lebeau you don't want to set this place a blaze." Magneto cautioned coyly.

Gambit glared at the older mutant. "You're in it. It seems like a great idea."

"Remy calm down." Rogue cautioned.

He set his fiery eyes on her than back on the trio before him. "What are you doing here?"

"We have come to offer our services." Erik simply said.

Gambit scoffed. "And I'm sure your doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

"Is that really so hard to believe?" the mutant challenged.

Gambit glared at him resting his rod on his shoulder he walked passed them. Stopping he turned around.

"If you get in my way you'll regret it." he threatened before coming to stand at the mouth of the jet.

"Alright, everyone listen up. With the help of Gambit we will infiltrate Sinister's base of operation, once inside Forge will disable any technical obstacles in our way. Warren, Storm, and Bobby and Magneto will be in charge of the Sentinels, you all must place an energy box on the Sentinels. It only has to be a mere few, once you have done that contact Forge and he will set off an EM charge disabling them. Meanwhile, the rest of us focus on freeing the mutants, since the base takes up a vast area we'll have to split up in pairs. Jean and I will take the east entrance, Logan and Rogue take the west, Mystique and Kitty take the South, Bobby and Gambit take the North. Do any of you have a problem with this?"

Everyone was silent. "Good let's move out." Scott ordered.

"There is just one thing." Gambit said his eyes locked on Scott.

"What is it?"

"Just to make sure that we're clear. Sinister's mine, and if any of you try to stop me. I will personally take it upon myself to smack you all to the moon and back."

The X-Men stood surprised as they watched the Cajun enter the jet. The thing was none of them, including Wolverine, didn't want to challenge the mutant because the odds of him fulfilling what he said were very, very, high.

Worth reviewing?

Flirty Angel.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

A/N: Hi, Everybody! I have the next chapter for you and my goodness was it ever tough. It's huh, something that you will all just gap at. Yeah…it's wicked good.

Gambit-14

The X-men took cover as they gawked at the facility before them. Intimidating wasn't going to cut it, it was dark and eerie the windows were thick with dirt others completely broken. No one in there right mind would even venture close to this building it screamed danger on very corner, Forge gulped.

"Huh, you all know it isn't too late to back out now?"

Everyone glared at him giving the technician their answer. "Right of course it's perfectly normal to sign your life away to a mad man."

"Dis is de prettier side. Wat' yo back cause I can't do it for y'all." Gambit warned as he ventured out from his hiding place.

Scott sighed. "Forge keep the jet cloaked we'll contact you when we need your help. Ok, you all know what to do. Let's move out."

Everyone followed the Cajun cautiously into the building. A row of hanging lights dotted the decaying ceiling some flickered under the strain of lighting the abandoned area.

"I don't like the smell of this place." Logan grumbled

"OH, how troubling." Magneto answered drawly.

Logan glared at the older mutant as the group continued their task. Rogue looked around crates and chains decorated the area over turned bins and wood boxes added to the disturbing atmosphere. Their footsteps echoed with every move, Kitty stared up at the vast ceiling unfortunately her foot hit a metal rod sending it clanging to the floor. Everyone jumped looking at the young mutant who sheepishly looked back at them.

"Sorry." she whispered

Gambit focused back on leading the inexperienced team through the building. Kitty came up beside Storm.

"I thought this place was supposed to be advanced."

"I too am surprised at the state this is in. Not at all what I expected.'

"Gambit don' lie 'bout dis type of ting. Sinister is known for mass manipulation. Wen I say dat dis place is advanced I mean it."

"What does this Sinister want with mutants powers besides the obvious? He must have alternative motive." Magneto asked

"Dat is wat's bothering me. All I know is…"

Everyone halted as the Cajun abruptly stopped holding up his hand. A hissing sound echoed ominously followed by a ticking sound, Gambit gripped his rod tightly scanning the area. Everyone prepared themselves as the hissing grew louder and the ticking became quicker.

"Watch your back!" Gambit ordered as the disfigured mutant launched at them from the darkness emitting an ear piercing shriek.

Another came at them sending Storm and Kitty into a pile of crates knocking them over with a clang. Gambit cursed under his breath as more scurried along the walls and the ceiling, Scott sent a red beam slamming into a row of mutants while Logan threw one over his shoulder as it latched on to him. Bobby created a sheet of ice on the floor causing the mutants to lose their balance and slide into the wall. Rogue dodged her enemy attacking it swiftly sending it into Wolverine who mercilessly sliced it in half crashing it into one who set it's sights on Jean. The red head gave an appreciative nod raising a crate and squished another into a pile of severed rods, impaling it; Gambit swung his rod in the air connecting with three mutants. One in the head, the other in the chest, and one in the back, when they collapsed on the ground he brought the rod down on the ground resorting them to a pile of ashes. Magneto sent miscellaneous metal scrapes flying in the air squashing a group to their death. Then it was quiet.

Kitty helped Storm to her feet. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine." she said giving a reassuring smile.

"What were those things?" Bobby asked the Cajun.

"An experiment gone wrong." he answered with slight tension in his voice. He faced the group. "We better move fast those mutants are sensitive, the smallest of vibrations sets them off."

The mutants hurriedly followed their guide as he lead them through rows of tainted chemicals and radioactive material. Everyone felt the tension grow thicker as he stopped in a narrow hallway five different entrances stood before them.

"Which way?" Storm asked

Gambit gripped his rod. "This is where we split up. Cy Jean take over. Little boy blue stay close to me."

Bobby opened his mouth but closed it as he ran after the Cajun down the middle. Gambit didn't let up until the mutant had to physically stop him, though annoyed, Gambit listened.

"What?"

"Don't you think we should take this slowly? Ya' know think this through before acting."

"Listen, I know this place like the back of my hand. I don't need to meditate on everything I do, you have your full proof objective and I have mine. Stick to it and this mission will be over before it even begins."

Bobby frowned lowering his arm from the Cajun's shoulder. He didn't know Gambit all that well it was a little hard to put his trust in him.

Logan grumbled. "He's a real class act. Not telling us which way went where."

"Relax Logan that's what Forge is for. The winged mutant tapped his ear piece. Looking down at his hand held device… "Hey, Forge this is Warren. Can you send us a blue print of the area?

"Sure thing." his voice came over his radio

"We don't have time for all this dilly dally nonsense." Magneto added

"It will only take a minute." Warren said as a blue print came up on his portable screen.

A faint hissing sound echoed in the hall. "We don't have a minuet." Mystique said.

"Alright, Scott, Jean take the first left entrance Logan and Rogue take the other, Kitty Storm take the first right and the rest off us take the other. Once inside the sentinels will detect us so be on your guard."

Everyone heeded the caution.

Scott lead the way down the corridor he stopped as the surroundings took on a different look the wood floors were metal. It was like stepping into another world as the technical facility lit up in front of them, he turned looking at Jean.

"Stay close."

She nodded as they crept along the wall both in shocked wonder as they came into an open area. The couple ducked behind a metal container taking in at what they saw, highly advanced soldiers marched passed them a transparent shield in cased around them.

"Scott, what are we going to do? A forward attack will alert everyone of our presence."

Scott looked around his eye caught an entrance on the floor. "Gambit was held under ground we can go there it's most likely where all the mutants are held. C'mon."

They darted from their cover Jean kept watched as Scott carefully lifted the lid. He beckoned her to go first then he jumped down in the tunnel, hurrying they ran down the tunnel they both let out a yelp as they ran into a force field.

"That's not good… Scott clicked on his ear piece… "Forge, Jean and I have a FF in front of us can you disarm it?"

"Hold on."

Forge honed in on their position. "K, yeah, I'll get it down in no time flat."

"Hurry."

A couple of minuets passed by then the green shield vanished. However they only made it a few feet when a small brigade blocked their way weapons raised.

"Halt! Intruder!"

Scott raised his hands slowly. "Easy."

In a flash sweep he activated his visor sending a blazing red glare to crash into the group. They all collapsed, Jean took the lead bolting down the corridor. Just as they thought they were out of the blue a red shield appeared in front of them Jean saw another entrance to her left, grabbing Scott's arm.

"This way."

They only made a few steps as another shield came up. They spun around heading back the way they came but another shield appeared. Jean looked at Scott in panic.

"We're trapped!"

Meanwhile, Wolverine dove to the ground sinking his claws into a soldier that caught both mutants by surprise.

"Where did they come from?" Rogue gasped out.

"I don't know but when they show up the welcome wagon is closed."

They resumed their task than froze as they heard faint cries in the distance. Sharing a look they picked up their pace they pressed themselves against the wall, a corridor in cased in white light stretched kilometres. Heavy footsteps sounded peeking around the corner two purple clad soldiers held an unconscious mutant between them. Her short purple hair hung just above her eyes while some pulled back from her left temple by a thin black clip, her bare feet drug lifelessly against the metal floor. The soldiers stopped in front of a wall and to the X-men surprise they stepped through it like it wasn't there.

Logan cautiously looked around than hurried over to the spot they disappeared. Rogue came up beside him placing her hand against the cool metal.

"Incredible."

"There must be a panel or console around here." Logan said as he fingered the wall for any sign of one.

A blast sounded rendering a primal scream from Wolverine as a burning pain hit him square in the back. Turning around he faced another pair of soldiers one holding a brunette mutant male, one of the soldiers stepped forward, weapon raised.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Logan rolled his eyes (very original.) He ran at the soldier but was shocked as his attack never landed as he was sent flying across the corridor landing, skidding to a halt several feet away. Wide eyed Rogue tore her eyes from her friend to glare at the enemy.

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that."

She did a frontal attack hitting the soldier dead on but to her surprise it didn't effect it at all. Her foot was caught sending her flipping in the air landing with a thud on the hard floor.

"Rogue! You ok?" Logan asked as he came at her side.

She groaned. "Our attacks aren't effecting them."

"Intruder Alert!"

Both X-Men dove to the side as a ray blast shot between them. In a flash they were on there feet only to jump out of the way again.

"Logan, this isn't working!"

Wolverine tapped his ear piece. "Forge need a little help here."

Forge voice came over the ear piece. "Sorry Logan but Storm and Kitty need it more!"

"MUTANT DNA DETECTED! MUTANT DNA DETECTED!"

Kitty let out a screech as a laser burned a hole where she once stood she disappeared through a wall appearing on the other side.

"STORM!"

The white haired mutant brought up a fierce wind sending debris flying into the giant machines. Magneto suddenly appeared in front of Kitty raising a sheet of metal in front of her as another rain of lasers came at her.

"Thanks."

Mystique took the form of Cyclopes mimicking his beam of red light boring a hole right through the one sentinel but was shocked as it rematerialized. She was smacked high in the air, falling, she was caught by Warren as she retuned to her normal self.

Warren set his sights on Storm who was cornered swooping high he dove down snatching her in his grip as a sentinel brought it's massive fist down cratering the ground.

"We need to get to higher ground!" he said.

Storm gave an odd look. "Shouldn't we do the exact opposite?"

"Trust me Ororo."

She nodded as they swiftly made their way to the other mutants.

"MUTANT DNA DETECTED! MUTANT DNA DETECTED!"

A blue sentinel joined the red. Honing it's sights on the winged mutant it raised it's arm transforming it into a missile launcher it hit the wall in front of him bringing it to rubble Warren pulled back serving in and out of the falling debris . The blue sentinel flashed in front of him swinging it's arm it connected with him slamming him into the wall he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Warren!" Storm called.

Magneto joined the woman, picking him up. They ran for cover.

Outside the facility Forge's hands flew over the controls as his team mates called for his help. He couldn't understand it everything was going so smoothly than everything went up in flames. He took down one shield but it wasn't the same frequency pattern that trapped Scott and Jean now. The soldiers were way out of his league as they were all protected by some form of shielding that constantly changed that he couldn't tap into any frequency. He ran a hand over his brow as he concentrated on crashing the system, than to his horror his devices went on the fritz as one by one each console computer screen and electronic devices spasm out of control.

"NO! No, no, no, no. No don't do this!" he panicked as he fought to gain control but one by one each screen went black and every consol shut down.

He sat forward in his seat in shock as he desperately clicked on the buttons. Flipped switches hoping for a miracle.

"Great! How can it get any worse?" he exclaimed

Almost on cue he was thrown forward against the controls as the jet lurched sharply ahead. Panicked stricken he let out a scream as the slick bird lifted from the ground at an unnatural angle. He let out a round of screams as he clung to the chair as the jet was lurched back and forth and upside down, backwards and forwards. Then it stopped. Panting, he listened, waited. Than he let out one last scream as the bird was flung in the air and batted away like a baseball player hitting a curve ball at a hundred clicks per second.

Bobby had faithfully fought along side the Cajun many of the soldiers were easy to fight. Smirking he once more followed the Cajun.

"Man this is a piece of cake." he gloated.

"Don' get cocky there are many levels to these soldiers. It's plain luck that we haven't come across any yet." Gambit warned.

"So huh, where are we going?"

"It's a cell area where all the mutants are. There will be more security once we get closer as long as we don't get caught it will go smoothly."

"Something tells me that's easier said than done."

Gambit didn't answer. As he continued to walk memories flashed in his head as he passed the old holding cells. So many mutants died or had fallen victim to Sinister's manipulative deals and he helped him, he gritted his teeth at the thought when he finds Sinister there will be blood shed. He glanced over at Ice man who confidently strode behind him, the Cajun stopped.

"I'm sorry."

Bobby looked at Gambit. "For what?"

"This." he spun around swinging his rod he hit him in the chest, stomach than head. The blue mutant slumped to the ground unconscious. Gambit drug the mutant behind a pile of rusted pipes in one of the cells, he quickly ran out turning around he shut the cell door locking it. Without hesitating he spun around and ran down the corridor it was there he disappeared never to be seen again.

TO Be CONTINUED.

(Evil laugh)

Review?

Flirty Angel.

P.S: Sequel anyone?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men

A/N: Hi! Guys I know this story is far from over ad there will be a sequel after this one if anyone's interested. Sorry for the long update I had major writers block, but I have succeeded in delivering you a very interesting chapter. Like always enjoy! Oh and thanks for all the reviews and being patient.

Gambit-15

Gambit fought against his restraints glaring at the scientist in front of him.

"Now, now Mr. Lebeau there is no sense fighting. Besides, you have to keep up your energy."

"Dem X-men aien't gonna like wat ya do. Dat a bonified fact." Remy Lebeau warned.

"That may be true but just think what I could accomplish with such a variety of powers." Sinister mused.

"De slave operation aien't enough fo ya? Gambit aein't surprised." Gambit replied watching as the doctor worked over a console."

"Don't make me out the bad guy Remy after all you came here because you were losing your powers and I restored it for you."

"Yeah, well Gambit regrets dat now." The Cajun replied glaring at the doctor from his electrified box.

Sinister laughed turning toward the Cajun. "Your double was a beautiful creation and thanks to your Ex-wife I managed to find you in time before you could warn the X-men."

"Dere' a reason why dere called exes. Don' worry I gots ever'ting I need to rip yo 'ead of yo scrawny neck." Gambit threatened

Sinister chuckled coming up to the Cajun. "You have always been the renegade thief it must kill you to have no control of yourself." Sinister snapped

"Sinister, you don wanna see moi controlled."

Sinister took a remote out of his pocket clicking on the screen in front of them. "Each one is being brought here and thanks to magneto's henchman he delivered the jet as well along with that pathetic engineer. As for your double he has given me data to start my new project, a dawning for a new age for mutants."

"Fo get de irony 'ere but he is a toad." Gambit pointed out.

"Yes, but he is very useful that tracking device alerted my sentinels and they apprehended the jet in a foul sweep. It simply is divine… he turned back to the Cajun whose eyes were locked on the multiple images flashing on the screen of his new friends… "You're not going soft are you Cajun?"

Gambit locked his fiery gaze on the tall doctor. "I don get soft, but I do ave one'eck of a temper."

Sinister smirked. "That I have no doubt… he walked over to the main console pushing up a level that in cased the box in a purple haze sending the Cajun to his knees… "But I have ways to keep that temper of yours intact." he reminded facing his prisoner once more.

Gambit winced looking up at his enemy. "Dat all ya got?" he challenged.

"How asinine of you to tempt me into torturing you. I'm a doctor, a scientist that has purpose for everything I do."

"Karma is not de friendliest companion mon aime."

Sinister's lips curved into an upward smile. "Gambit you have no idea."

Rogue struggled against the arms that dragged her across the floor the ring around her neck rendering her useless. Logan growled as he was pushed harshly forward falling into step with his fellow team mates.

"Does anyone else here think that we were set up?" Forge asked as he looked down at the thick binds around his hands.

"Gambit wouldn't do this to us." Rogue defended the Cajun.

"Huh, hello, he knocked me out and locked me in a cell." Bobby pointed out annoyed at the whole situation.

Scott was led carefully by Jean. "Scott and I couldn't get any farther this facility is nothing like I've seen before."

Scott clenched his jaw. "I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"There is nothing you could have done differently. He is quite the con artist." Jean said sympathetically.

"Yeah and when I get outta here I'm gonna a ring his conniving neck." Logan fumed.

"He wouldn't do this." Rogue shot back.

"Anna don't even try to stand up for him obviously he wouldn't for you." Logan snapped.

"Keep moving!" a guard yelled as Angel leaned weakly against the wall… "I said move it!"

Warren glared at the guard as he grabbed him by the arm and pushed him forward. A fine sheen of sweat coated his skin as he fought against the pain of his injuries too his surprise Magneto wrapped his arm around his waist supporting him. The winged mutant didn't protest thankful for the help they all walked into a vast elevator that travelled its way deep into the ground. When the doors open they entered into a secret lab that left everyone a bit uneasy.

"Mutants, welcome!" Sinister's voice echoed around them.

Gambit lifted his head weakly making out the group in front of him. 'Dis ain't good.' he thought to himself.

The doctor revealed himself his tall frame clad in a white coat eyeing his new arrivals eagerly. One of his henchmen walked over to the doctor handing over Scott's visor, Magneto's helmet, and Forge's hand held computer.

"Huh, be careful with that." Forge said.

The mutant's watched as the henchman whispered something in the scientist ear. The man set his sights on Angel. Walking forward he smiled grasping his hand around mutant's jaw turning his head as he examined him.

"My aren't we a fine specimen. What is your name mutant?" Sinister asked.

Warren didn't answer, smirking Sinister took a metal rod from another henchmen and jab the end of it into his captives chest releasing a electrical charge. Warren let out a scream; gasping and wide eyed he looked at the doctor.

"What is your name?" Sinister demanded.

"Angel."

"Angel. So obvious… he moved over to Storm who worriedly looked at her winged companion… "Who are you?"

"Storm." she quickly replied.

He cocked his head jabbing her in the shoulder. She let out a yelp as the electrical currant sent her to her knees. Logan sneered.

"What is your problem she told you her name."

"She didn't tell me her human name."

Logan glared daggers at the man as he walked over to him. "You must be the infamous Wolverine. Oh, yes I know all about weapon X and your unique skeletal structure, I will confess I wish I was the one who performed the procedure."

Rogue suddenly saw the purple box her eyes wide as she saw who was in it. She opened her mouth but was interrupted at the sound of a door sliding open revealing the cloned mutant in the box. Logan let out a roar catching the guards off guard as he lunged at the Cajun but he was knocked hard to the ground by a magnetic force.

"Down boy." Sinister mocked as he held a metal circle in his hand.

"Gambit, why?" Jean asked.

The mutant didn't answer as he tossed a data disk to sinister.

"Well, done… he turned to Gambit who still remained hunched over in his box… "You see this is how it is done Remy."

"What's on that disk?" Bobby demanded

"Oh, everything I need to know about cerebro and everything else to do with your pathetic group and with the jet delivered I will have unlimited data at my disposal."

Mystique caught sight of the green mutant perched on a beam above them. "You will regret stabbing us in the back."

The mutant grinned. Hopping down beside sinister. "Oh, Toad here is a clone of mine the real one is locked in a cage like your new friend up there." Sinister explained

"So, know doubt you not only have information on the X-men but on the brotherhood as well." Scott said.

"Yes, after my invasion of Genosha that slimy green mutant was very helpful. and soon I will deliver my master all that he needs." Sinister practically sang as the mutants were flung into separate boxes high above him.

"You will never get away with this." Storm said her voice stern

"Oh, my dear I believe I already have." Sinister replied darkly as he activated special force fields around the mutant's cells.

X-Mansion

Kurt, Beast, and Bishop stood solemnly in front of Xavier.

Zis is a problem." Kurt said as he took in the information.

"So, let me get this straight the Gambit that came here the first time was the original one and the one that returned was a clone?" Bishop went over.

"Yes, it seems that this Sinister his more powerful than I previously thought."

"How did you come across this professor?" Beast asked.

"I sensed that something was wrong when I the X-men did not report in. Using cerebro I managed to see what was wrong. We need to help them."

"But how? if vhat you zay is true we will not be able to over come sinister alone."

"Kurt is right the three of us will not be able to do it." Bishop agreed

"That is why I have contacted some help." Xavier explained.

"Who are they exactly?" Beast asked

"They are both a stubborn people but they are more than willing to help given the situation."

"Can ve trust zem?" Kurt replied

"Of course what are allies' for?" a voice answered from the door way of the danger room. Turning the mutants shared a look as a woman with long white hair and suit and a man with short black hair walked into the room.

"Mutants may I introduce you to. Ms. Emma Frost and Tony Stark." Xavier announced.

A/N: Surprise!

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

A/N:…I honestly can't find the words to explain why I haven't updated this story. Judging by the lack of reviews I've received to all my stories lately I feel that my writing skills have sucked. The last year has been rough medical wise so that is partly to blame, but in good loyalty to you readers I did not delete this story. If there are any readers left -enjoy!

Gambit-16

Gambit glared at the doctor, panting, he spat on the ground as his body tingled from the electricity torture he just received.

Rogue fought against her restraints. "Leave him alone! What do you want from us anyway?"

Sinister turned in the direction where the mutant hung. "Everything my dear, give it time."

"Don worry 'bout mon aime charie Gambit still gots fight in 'em."

"That you do my mutant friend, but give it time your powers will drain and you will soon become the pathetic mess you were when you came to me."

Rogue furrowed her brow. "Gambit, what is he talking about?"

Sinister gasped in mocked surprised. "Oh, why you didn't tell them. I'm shocked."

Gambit eyes simmered slightly as his anger sizzled. "Gambit regrets any ting he 'ad wit tis lunatic. I would neva 'ad surrendered moi powers if I knew the tings yo were plan'n wit tis 'ere operation."

Sinister smirked leaning down making eye contact with the mutant. "You're a drunken excuse of mutant waste, clinging to the hope of being something more. You think humanity is ever going to except any of you? Your nothing but monsters to them."

"It's because of mutants like you who had fuel to the fire." Scott shot back.

"Oh, yes, I'd actually pay attention to what you had to say, but it's hard to take you seriously with your eyes closed."

Logan gritted his teeth he wasn't sure which one he wanted to rip apart sinister or Gambit. Storm worriedly looked over at Warren whose head barely hung above his shoulders.

"Warren, hang in there." she encouraged

Warren raised his head his blue eyes clouded with pain. "S-Storm?"

She looked back at the doctor. "Please help him, take me, do what ever you want, just help him." she pleaded

Sinister looked at the beautiful mutant. "Your love for him is strong, I will help him but not for the reasons that you want."

Warren grimaced as the binds that were keeping him up right released him. He would have fallen on his face if he hadn't reached out for the bar in front of him. The doctor climbed the stairs to the wounded mutant kneeling down in front of him; he took a gloved hand and hooked it under the angel's jaw forcing him to look up at him.

"You are going to be a great asset to my studies, but there is someone else that has higher plans for you."

"I-I will never consent even if I'm at my dieing days." Warren replied sharply.

"Why can't any of you see the higher calling that is waiting for you. Don't you want to be stronger, faster, free to do whatever you want without being on a leash?"

"The higher calling is over rated besides I'd rather keep my dignity then serve under the likes of you." Iceman replied.

The evil doctor got to his feet glaring down at the winged mutant. "Guards take him to cell F9 he'll be more comfortable there."

Storm looked at her friend sympathetically as he didn't even have the strength to fight back. The X-men watched as he was drug down the hall and out of sight.

"What are you going to do to him" Jean demanded.

"Read my mind and find out…oh, wait you can't with that ring around your head." he chuckled darkly as he exited the room.

Logan fought against his restraints but it was no use. He growled staring daggers in the direction where the Cajun was held.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your head of your shoulders." Logan threatened.

Gambit's eyes dimmed at the sudden guilt and sadness. "I don't my Canadian friend. If I 'ad known I would hav never set foot near tat scum. Gambit don mean to get ya'll in tis mess, but mark my words Gambit will make tings right."

Rogue frowned. "When we first met. You thought we were sinister's men which, implies that you met him before. Why did you come back here?"

"Because I promise many a mutant I'd get tem out of tis place. Hence why I didn't want you following Gambit." the mutant replied

"You must have known that it was a daunting task to do by yourself." Storm added.

"I don 'ave a choice. I would die then go on liv'n knowing mutants are dieing for …him." he darkly replied.

"I hate to interrupt this chit chat but I do wish to get out of here alive." Magneto curtly said.

"Listen, metal head unless you have a good idea out to get out of this mess. I don't want to hear it." Logan snapped.

"There is one person who can escape from his cell and that is you Gambit." Eric explained.

"I've tried dat many a time. I can't."

"Well, can't isn't an option is it. Suck it up and use your ability." Magneto demanded

Gambit closed his eyes he could break out of it but it hurt him to the point of passing out but if he could sum up enough power to compensate for the electrical shock; but he knew what the repercussions when he accumulates that much power in a closed in area. He would not only risk hurting himself but killing everyone in the vicinity of a hundred mile ratios, he opened his eyes he looked up to see Rogue staring back at him. He couldn't tell if she was angry or upset it could be both, he straightened from his kneeling position, taking a deep breath he concentrated on saving his strength that way when the time comes he will have enough force to break out of his cage.

Rogue was confused, she was feeling mixed emotions. Anger, panic, empathy and all toward the demon mutant below her, she was mad at herself for feeling anything toward him. He deliberately put himself in harms way for what? Freeing mutants, sorry, but she didn't by that cover up. Ok, so maybe he did promise these prisoners, but she couldn't help but suspect he was holding something back. Who was this sinister? He just appeared out of no where, but he did control the sentinels wreaking havoc everywhere, but for what purpose, why would he need so many mutants? She looked away from the Cajun and back at her friends, her only hope of them not becoming the next victim is that Xavier as heard her thoughts.

Everyone flinched at the sound of an agonizing scream. Storm's eyes widened in shock when she recognized the voice, she struggled against her restraints.

"Warren! Warren! No!."

"Storm there is nothing we can do." Jean called to her.

Her beautiful features darkened her blue eyes changing into a murky white. "There is always something we can do." she seethed.

She summoned up thunder and lightning but it back fired on her as her powers turned on her and she was shocked.

"Storm! Jean is she alright?" Scott asked worriedly at the shriek she let out.

White haired woman gasped her eyes stinging with tears at the sound of her secret lovers screams. Then suddenly they stopped moments later the doctor reappeared removing blood stained gloves from his hands. He stopped where Storm was raising a finger he moved it back and forth in front of her face.

"Tsk, tsk someone has been naughty. You all must know that I am a genius only a fool would think he could break out of here and live to tell about it."

Storm glared at him spitting in his face. He wiped the spit from his cheek her chuckled darkly then slapped her across the face pinning her back against the wall.

"Careful my dear, or you'll be next." he threatened releasing his hold he descended the stairs.

He smiled at Gambit. "Well, looks like you've got enough strength to stand on your own two feet. You are truly remarkable Mr. Lebeau, you never learn to stay down do you?"

Jean sensed the different atmosphere around the Cajun, if only she could read his mind but wouldn't dare. Not knowing how it would affect her she couldn't chance it.

Sinister tapped on the cage mocking him with that one gesture. "You are weak nothing more."… he said as he turned and made his way down the stairs.

Gambit raised his head snapping open his eyes. Causing the scientist to stop in his tracks, he slowly turned to see the mutant engulfed in a fiery fuchsia glow his eyes flaring.

"T'ere is some ting you should know Sinister. Those who are experienced neva make the mistake of underestimating Gambit. Weakness isn't judged by pure muscle and power. My strength comes from sheer will!"

No one knew what hit them as the room was blindingly bright and hot. All Gambit could do was pray he didn't kill the only people that cared for his well being.

A/N: HUH…Reviews would be nice.

Thanks for reading.

Kindred Spirit.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

A/N: Would you look at that I updated a chapter and it didn't take me a whole year to do it! Miracles do happen. This chapter is…well if I could be so bold but pretty darn sweet if you think otherwise then I respect your opinion just review and tell me why K? ANYWAY like always-enjoy!

Gambit - 17

Growl!

Wolverine burst up from the rubble, claws unsheathed. He panted glancing around him the once intact lab was now demolished he became worried when his friends were no where insight. He sniffed the air a familiar scent caught his attention he followed it leading him to a once sturdy staircase. He started to dig frantically, he revealed Jean unconscious she was cradled protectively in the arms of Cyclops. Logan knelt down in front of them.

"Cyclops…." he frowned when the other didn't answer.

He gently placed a hand on the mutants shoulder. "Scott, hey can you hear me?"

Jean moaned softly opening her eyes she smiled weakly at the Canadian. "Logan."

Wolverine helped the telepath up into a sitting position. "Are you ok?"

She put a hand to her forehead. "I think so…she turned her head her features flooded with worry at the sight of her boyfriend… "Scott! Scott, answer me."

'Ugh! My head! Between not having my visor and being hit by a beam I am not doing so hot." Scott answered groggily.

"Hey be glad you have your memory." Logan concluded as he continued his search for the others.

Scott furrowed his brow. "Did he just make a joke?"

The red helped him to his feet. "I'm not completely sure."

Storm emerged from the wreckage Forge in tow Storm relaxed some when she saw Wolverine searching the rubble. She limbed over to a broken console her eyes caught sight of rogue trapped beneath a broken piece of wall.

"Wolverine." she called getting the man's attention.

Logan was at Rogues side in a flash, he threw off the debris picking her up in his strong arms. Just then Bobby supported an injured Kat joining the others he looked worriedly at her.

"Rogue! Is she ok?" he asked.

"She's breathing if that's what you mean."

The X-men were a disaster as they came together. Gambit was nowhere insight and neither was sinister, perhaps he didn't survive the blast it was miraculous they came out of it. Logan was impressed but also concerned that one mutant held that much power and contain it so well, he couldn't worry about him now he looked down at the unconscious Rogue.

"No point hanging around here. We have to move." he ordered

Jean aided Scott then felt the ring around her head lift and break along with the others. Scott's visor was thrown in her direction; she looked up shocked to see Magneto hovering above them.

I believe our fury friend is right." he said as he landed gracefully on the ground leaving a generous space between them.

Logan snarled. "We're not friends Bub never will be got it?"

"Yes, yes, we hate each other but if we want to get out of here alive follow me." Magneto shot back.

Cyclops placed on his visor. "Let's go."

Jean held him fast as he stumbled, Magneto rolled his eyes. "Please you're not in any shape to lead us. Allow me… with that he turned raised his hands and he effortlessly lifted the metal stair case blocking the exit then equally impressive peeled back the door. He turned back to the group… "Do try not getting yourselves killed."

"And he wonders why people don't like him." Bobby muttered.

Meanwhile Sinister was pinned against the floor he had been blown twenty feet from his last position he struggled trying to raise the beam off him. His efforts ceased as he saw his once prisoner approaching him, he had never seen anything so menacing, like a demon rising from the ashes of hell. All he could do was watch as the mutant made his way closer; metal shards and bits of glass crunched under the weight of his booted foot. The evil doctor purple eyes locked on the flaming fuchsia glaring back at him.

"Kill me if you dare, but there is one far more powerful than I that will tear you from limb to limb."

"Gambit look'n forward to dat." he seethed

"What are you going to do once you've killed me? This place is crawling with my followers you won't make it out alive."

Gambit took his rod and pressed it under the doctor's chin forcing him to look into his very soul. "It's a risk I'm will'n to tak. Don worry sinister I ain't going to kill ya just yet if wat ya say is true yor boss not goin'n to be happy, if I'm lucky he'll do the job for me"…he pressed the rod harder against the man's throat… "Now where have ya put Angel?"

"It won't matter, between the both of us he's long gone dead." Sinister replied a dark smile on his lips.

"Forgive me if I don tak ya seriously. I'm not goin to ask again." he threatened

"Your wasting time if he is alive it won't be for very long." the doctor answered.

Gambit gritted his teeth straightening. "If he dead you won't hav to wait long to die 'cause I'll come straight back 'ere and knock your 'ead off."

The Cajun jumped over a console making his way to wear the winged mutant was taken. He booked it down the hall swinging his rod in the air he took three guards by surprise throwing his weapon high he did an Ariel kick knocking one guard back grabbing his rod bid air and swung it connecting both guards square in the head knocking them unconscious. He grabbed hold of the third guard yanking him up by his shirt.

"Where is Angel?"

The guard shakily pointed down the hall and soon darkness greeted him as he was knocked out cold. Gambit reached down tearing off the access key from the guard's waist. He swiftly disarmed another handful of guards blocking the door; he swiped the card over the sensor darting into the room.

He froze at the sight the winged mutant, his pale form hung a few feet in the air. Blood trailed down his legs dripping to join the crimson pool under his feet. He couldn't hide the shock his eyes dimmed as he caught the full picture.

"Dat monster took yo wings." he uttered in horror mixed with a dark anger.

He jumped up to the platform reaching for the lever to release the mutant but he let out yell as he was shocked flying backwards to skid across the floor slamming into the wall. He shook his head dazed from the surprise attack. He stiffly rose to his feet gripping his rod tightly trying to figure out how to not kill both of them in the process; suddenly he tensed as he felt someone watching him. His eyes burned bright twisting around he armed his rod at the intruder some what taken back at the individual.

"I've always wondered wat it would be like to fight myself."

The clone swung his carbon copy rod around glaring at Gambit. He lunged forward at him the real Gambit matching each attack with equal agility and strength. Both jumped in the air flipping connecting each other square in the back earning a yelp.

"Sinister didn't miss a ting with ya did he?" Gambit said rising to his feet.

The clone didn't answer but jumped on the wall swinging his rod Gambit jumped just in time as the others rod slammed into the ground. The Cajun whipped his rod around in a figure eight driving the force back to protect the injured mutant hanging behind him. The clone flew backward slamming into the door letting out a grunt as he hit the floor hard.

"Tis was easier tan I thought." Gambit gloated.

The clone smiled slyly straightening he swung his rod resting it on his shoulder as another figure joined him. A slimy substance flew past the Cajun's face catching him by surprise; he wiped a speck of goo from his cheek rubbing it between his index finger and thumb. His eyes locked on the clone mutant Toad.

"Dat is disgusting; really you all should know tis is an easy pairing to fight."

Toad let out a hiss, leaping from his spot, landing beside Gambit his tongue sprung out only to wrap around his weapon.

"Keep it in yo mouth." he threatened tossing the clone into the cell but he was up and away before he made the landing.

Gambit let out a yelp as he was snatched from behind and tossed down the flight of stairs. He rolled out of the way just in time as the cloned version of himself struck where he once was. He scrambled to his feet but the amphibian mutant tongue wrapped around his wrist twisting his weapon from his hand and flung it in a corner. He scrambled once more to his feet, glaring at the clones that had now cornered him like a wild animal.

"Good one Gambit." he muttered at his new predicament.

A/N: Gambit is so hot! I wish I could wrap him up and claim him as my own. Whoa! Where did that come from?

He he.

Review!

Kindred Spirit.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Gambit.

A/N: Hi, people I'm back. So I need to get things cleared up. First I know Gambit's accent in the first two chapters was normal but I had a few people say that that's not really him. I love gambit's accent to bits but I was afraid I would mess it up greatly if I haven't already. I'm staying true to the character even though he is hard to understand to read. I thought I was making people happy, but now I'm caught between those who like his French accent and those who don't. Please, give me some form of credit here I'm trying!

Anyway, this chap is mostly action…you like action don't you? Thanks for R&R and like always-enjoy!

Gambit-18

Gambit gritted his teeth as he was waltzing with the enemy what he wouldn't give to be able teleport. His clone swung up his rod and it took all of Gambit's strength to hold him back he struggled but he held his own until the other clone mutant hopped on his shoulder and flung him far against the other wall as he did a back flip.

He was stunned from the impact he saw the amphibian jump up in the air but gambit flung out his feet pushing the mutant back. He swiftly got to his feet; getting his rod was his only hope of survival, but he stopped completely as his clone swung both weapons in each hand. Scratch that idea, he kept an eye on both opponents his mind racing then it hit him he reached a hand inside his coat pocket pulling out his emergency back up.

"Ya'll like to play cards? It's one of Gambit's favourite pass times."

Gambit's eyes flourished back into his fuchsia glow taking a King of spades. "How 'bout we play one of my specialties?… he threw the card in the air spreading the deck in a slanted line. Each card in cased with a fuchsia lining… "Fifty-two pick up!"

The cards swept high into the air and swooped down and straight into the ground and up again devouring the other mutants. The deck absorbed back into a full deck, gambit gave a sly grin as the both enemies struggled to their feet.

"Sorry, boy's looks like I dealt ya bad hand."

His clone burst to life rushing at him with a new found energy swinging both rods he went to hit gambit on both sides but Gambit dropped the deck stopping the attack, but it was a bad move as he earned to booted feet in the face.

"AH… he gripped his neck. "Dat going at hurt in de morning.

His eyes widened as the rod came smashing down he rolled out of the way several times avoiding the jabbing rods. He knelt swung his foot around knocking the clone to the ground he got to his feet just in time to see toad coming at him. Clenching his jaw in determination he bolted, diving, over his clone grabbing his rod mid way also avoiding toads attack as he leapt over Gambit. He spun around, his rod once more in his grasp his eye line pinned on both clones.

Finally, things were going his way. He watched as his clone knelt down and held something small in his hand, his sharp eye made out a four of clubs. His right hand flew to his pocket, not fair!

He ran diving behind a console as the deck of cards zipped at him he peered over the console ducking once more as another wave of cards flew his way. He should have kept his big mouth shut.

Rogue opened her eyes the familiar smell of animal reached her nose she looked up to see Logan looking down at her.

"You alright kid?"

She sat up looking around her new surroundings. "Are we still.."

"Yeah, we managed to find a secure hiding spot for now." Logan replied helping her to her feet.

She scanned the room everyone was here except Angel and… she looked at Wolverine. "Where's Gambit?"

Logan was taken a back the Cajun never sat right the moment he smelled him, but Rogue connected with the guy like that without further thought about what he could to her.

"He fell behind." Logan stated flatly.

She crossed her arms sternly looking in his eyes. "Fell or left?"

"Listen, Rogue he isn't our concern right now we need to head back to the mansion and develop a plan."

"You're unbelievable, by the time we get back here it will be too late. I know you don't like Gambit but what about Warren are you just going to up and leave him too."

Logan frowned. "You don't get it we are not fit enough to go fight hoards of who knows what back there."

Rouge pushed passed him searching a pile of metal, he rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I can walk and if I have enough energy to argue with you… she pulled out a piece of copper pipe… "I have enough energy to fight."

She faced him he opened his mouth but shut it at the look of determination on her face and he knew that once she put her mind to something there was no chance of changing it.

She stalked passed the Canadian but he grabbed her by the arm. "You can't go alone."

"Watch me." she snapped yanking her arm from his grasp.

"Logan is right Anna, you can't go in alone it's too dangerous." Storm said joining the duo.

Logan crossed his arms. "See it's not just me."

"That's why I'm going with you." the white haired mutant said joining Rogues side.

Logan looked between the two in disbelieve then walked away grumbling. Rogue turned to Storm smiling.

"Thanks."

"We must be vigilant, Logan is right to worry." Storm said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We are all going back there and that does include you Logan." Scott said coming over to where they stood.

Everyone else joined him.. "By now the professor will have sent help in the meantime we better release as much mutants as we can."

Logan scoffed. "This 'we' stuff is getting kind of old."

Bobby draped a arm over Wolverine's shoulder. "C'mon Wolverine I thought you of all people would be the fearless 'go get'm' type. Not a coward."

Logan growled shoving the others arm from him. "I am not a coward there isn't anyone here who would love it more then me to rip this place to shreds. I just-"

"Good we're all on the same page." Scott interrupted… "We need to split up in groups not pairs. Forge Bobby, Magneto. You guys need to find the jet. Jean, Kitty, Mystique, you take the lower cell block. Storm, Rogue, Wolverine, and myself will take the upper cell block."

"Maybe we will come across Gambit and Warren along the way." Jean added.

"Any objections?" Scott asked.

Forge raised his hand. "I know my opinion means zilch in situations like this but am I the only one who thinks this is crazy?"

"Forge you're a great asset to this team. As crazy as this is your expertise is important." Scott answered.

"Uh-huh, sometimes…" he muttered as he stood beside his designated group.

Gambit once more made an acquaintance with the floor tumbling over it in a crude fashion. He gasped wincing as he slowly got to his feet. Blood trickled from his mouth as another path of blood made a spider pattern down his left cheek, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he didn't want to admit it but he was getting creamed. Clearly, his clone has enough stamina to last him for the next century.

He faced his clone at least he was left with him Toad was out of the picture when he lopped off his head. He summoned up his strength to flip over a console standing his pole up right he used his own weight to swing around and hit his clone but he earned a dark laugh as his foot was snatched and he was thrown into the air he received several more blows before he once more hit the ground. That's when he lost all feeling in his extremities, he couldn't get up if he wanted too he was spent and his clone knew it as his pole was kicked once more away from his grasp. He tried getting up but was kicked back down, this was it the end of his life, he sensed the clone raise his broken rod ready to impale him but it never came to Gambit's surprise the clone dropped the rod and landed dead where he stood. Gambit raised his head to see that Warren had thrown his rod straight into the clone.

Gambit stumbled to his feet catching the other mutant before he fell but that attempt failed as they both collapsed on the floor. Warren's blue eyes were glossy with unshed tears then shut completely as he lost consciousness, Gambit reached his hand out clasping the others shoulder.

"You'll be…alright mon aime…" he uttered before passing out beside him.

A/N: I know it's short but that's all I got for now as I try to organize everyone else in this story. Hope it was enough to keep ya wanting more.

Review!

Kindred Spirit.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men

A/N: Oh my goodness gracious. It has been eons since I updated this story, but I did in fact update!

Thank you for those who have been reading it and have reviewed it. And if there is anyone alive and breathing that have been reading this from the very beginning since I posted it. This chapter is very much for you!

Gambit-19

A wall exploded sending debris and several guards flying into the next hallway. Storm stepped through sending a flash of lightning cracking upward to the three soldiers on the ramps above before they could fire their weapons. Scott released off another few powerful blasts from his visor until the area was secure. Wasting no time Rogue pushed passed Cyclops bolting down the hallway.

"Rogue!" Scott called after her.

Wolverine let out an irritated growl. "Teenagers."

Rogue was halfway down when Storm landed right in front of her. The younger mutant went to push pass her.

"Move out of my way!" she snapped

Out of character the white haired mutant roughly grabbed Rogue by the arms and pinned her against the wall.

"Listen, to me. I know you care about Gambit and you want to save him, but Angel is my best friend. I'm sorry if this seems harsh but he exceeds Gambit in more ways I can think of. You just going head first without knowing what is going to meet you on the other end is stupid and selfish. You are welcome to put your life in danger. Don't you dare put his life on line because you want to prove a point."

Rogue eyes were wide with shock and a hint of fear at the sudden animosity coming from the usually supportive mutant.

Storm turned her head slightly as she felt a slight pressure on her right shoulder.

"Storm. We better get moving it won't be quiet for long." Scott stated a hint of sympathy for his friend.

Storm moved away from Rogue who let Scott once more take the lead. She turned to Rogue. "After you."

Rogue impassively came in line while Wolverine took up the rear. "Did you have to be so hard on the kid?"

The white haired mutant body language told him to shut up and that is what he did.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kitty sunk through the wall where Mystique and Jean stood waiting. "No go. Dead end."

"We must turn back and find an entrance that isn't so heavily guarded." Jean said as she thought some more.

Mystique gave an exasperated sigh. "Truly you both are not that naïve? This base is purely made for keeping mutants in captivity. Of every kind. It is no doubt equipped with every defence system to deal with any ability it has come across. A novice telepath and a rookie girl who can disappear through walls aren't going to put much of a dent in this place."

Kitty glared at the shape shifter stepping forward. "Oh. And I bet you can?!"

"Hardly, but that isn't going to stop me from trying. Is it?" the blue mutant shot back.

"Kitty. We need to hear her out." Jean said after hearing the angry thoughts streaming through the young mutants head.

Kitty crossed her arms. "Fine. I'm all ears…"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Forge popped his head around the corner groaning at the sight at the many guards surrounding the sleek jet.

"I've said it once I'll say it again. This is a very bad idea." the mechanic moaned.

Bobby scanned the area. "Forge, buddy, I love ya. But right now I need you to stay off the negative state of mind. So how do you…"

Iceman trailed off as metal crates raised high into the air. And flew straight into the guards in the far back wall. Then several metal cylinder barriers whipped around the jet and zipped fast and connected hard into the back of the heads of the guards standing in front of the entrance of the jet.

Bobby wasted no time as he ran out leaving an arrangement of ice formations in his wake apprehending any remaining foes in their way. By the time Forge summoned up the courage to come out from his hiding spot there was no one left.

He stood their slightly embarrassed holding his laser gun in a death grip whipping from side to side. Both Iceman and Magneto stared at him but Bobby turned on the older mutant.

"Next time. Give me a heads up on when you decide to attack."

"When the opportunity presents it's self. I do not wait for it to grow and die and have to struggle to win."

"Team work is what I am used to."

"Yes and I am sure that has worked well for you, but that is not how I operate."

Forge lowered his weapon slightly in shock as he saw Beast emerge behind the duo. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. As he turned his head his eyes widened as he saw Toad come from up above the ceiling.

"Huh…guys." he managed in a whisper.

He suddenly stiffened as he felt someone standing right behind him. Turning to look over his shoulder he was met face to face with Bishop who gave him a sinister snarl.

Forge let out a yell as he was lifted by the front of his shirt.

"BISHOP!"

Both mutants snapped out of their argument to look around at their new threat.

Iceman balled of his fist looking straight at beast. "Whoa! Where did he come from?!"

Magneto raised his hands but let out a grunt as the slimy green tongue of Toad wrapped around his wrist and sent him flying passed his team mates and into the back wall.

Forge legs kicked nothing but air as he struggled against the strong gripped that held him. "Bishop, buddy, chum, friend. You don't want to do this. It's me Forge you don't want to hurt-"

A punch to the stomach knocked the wind out of the smaller mutant sending him to his knees.

"Me…I don't know you as well as I do."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Everyone ducked as Wolverine slammed hard into the wall. "He shook his head as he glared at the other Cyclops.

"You know your other self is making you look pretty good right now."

Rogue kicked against the clone Mystique sending her back against the floor. "Clones?! I didn't see that coming."

"DNA. He's been harvesting mutant DNA for cloning." Storm said before firing off a lighting bolt at the clone of Iceman.

"If that's the case. We are in a whole lot more trouble than we thought." Scott said as he rolled out of the way from the way of his own clone and jumped him from behind.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Gambit opened his eyes to find that he was still in the same room. His luck was that he was still alone, well sort of; he sat up holding his head he turned to find Warren beside him unmoving. He reached over gently shaking him.

"Hey. Angel, wake-up do ya hear me. C'mon now open your eyes." the thief coaxed as he himself sat up.

No response came from the winged mutant. Gambit slid over pressing two fingers against the pale throat relieved to feel a pulse under his finger tips. He laid a hand on warrens head.

"Don't worry my friend. Gambit get's himself out of trouble like this all the time…. Well almost."

Gambit awkwardly got to his feet picking up his metal rod. He swung it back and forth whipping it up and around and then tossed it in the air. He jumped up and snatched it landing smoothly; he then reached inside his coat pocket frowning at the lack of bulk.

"Looks like my choices are slim pick'ns."

Then a coy look came to gambits face as he turned to prone form of his clone lying on the floor. He walked over with his foot he kicked the clone onto it's back. Squatting down at it's chest. He reached into the clone's jacket his lips curling up into a sly smile.

"Well as… they say. No honour among thieves."

A pained moan caught Gambit's attention he quickly came over to Angel. The thief concern deepened as the winged mutant eyes opened slightly then closed as he struggled to keep conscious. Gambit shook him gently by the shoulder.

"Angel, now I can't carry you and fight at the same time. You got to pull yourself together. You here me?"

The blond groaned again, weakly, gambit helped him sit up. "Sinister…he wanted to…use me. Turn me into…a monster."

Gambit scoffed. "Yeah, he's no saint nick. Do you think you can walk?"

Warren wearily met Gambit's face. "Don't have much of a choice do I?"

Angel, with the help of Gambit, got to his feet. Weakly leaning against the card wielding mutant they both cautiously made their way down the corridor.

"Where do you think Sinister's hiding?" Warren asked.

Gambit looked about him. "In this place? Could be anywhere, but I'll tell you one thing. When we do find him he's all mine."

Angel frowned at the coldness in the mutants tone. "You really do hate this guy…What did he do to you?"

"What's he done to me don't matter. It's what he has done to everyone else I'm not happy with." Gambit made clear.

"Even if we do find him. Do you have any idea on how to defeat him?"

Gambit pressed himself against the wall supporting the other mutant with his arm as he peered around the corner.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Gambit stated as he gripped his rod tight in his hand as a door rolled open.

Angel caught sight of Jean and kitty. "Jean. K-"

The winged mutant went to join his friends but was surprised as Gambit shot out his arm to stop him.

"Gambit wha-"

"Despite what you think my winged friend. They are not who you think they are."

Angel looked closer at the female mutants indeed there was something different about them. Just then his blue eyes met green as the clone telepath caught sight of him, Gambit whipped his rod around. Ready to fight.

Angel summoned up what strength he had glaring at the new enemy but both Gambit and angel tensed as they heard the familiar sharp blades unsheathing behind them. They both looked at each other then dared to look over their shoulders to be face to face with a seething, menacing Wolverine!

Kindred Spirit.

A/N: Hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
